A veces los cambios no son buenos
by Rukineko1
Summary: Por culpa de Gold y de su "botella especial " provoco un pequeño incidente que logro cambiar drásticamente a nuestros protagonistas: Red, Ruby, Diamond e incluso a el.
1. Planeacion de la Fiesta

**Por culpa de Gold y de su "botella especial " provoco un pequeño incidente que logro cambiar drásticamente a nuestros protagonistas: Red, Ruby, Diamond e incluso a el.**

Red, Blue, Green – 19 años

Yellow – 18 años

Gold, Silver, Crystal – 17 años

Ruby – 16 años

Saphire, Emerald – 15 años

Dia, Platinum, Pearl – 13 años

Planeación

PVO – Red

Que aburrido es estar aquí acostado sin hacer nada. Fui con Green para retarlo, pero increíblemente y RARO me dijo que tenía un cita con Blue, si aunque suene raro, él y ella irán a un pequeño viaje a ciudad Carmin que durará dos días espero que Blue no lo deje en bancarrota. Visite a Yellow para pasear un rato pero su tío me dijo que fue a Jotho con Crystal para una investigación.

**Pika, ¿Qué debería hacer?-** le digo a pika quien me mira y sale coriendo.

**Hey, no me dejes hablando solo**- si como si me fuera a contestar, me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina.

**Pika pikachu**- veo a pika con espanta suegra un gorito de fiesta junto a mi Pokedex.

Un idea por fin de tanto pensar, después de todo veo que si me entendio.

**Invitaré a los demás holders de cada región a una fiesta en mi casa**- grite muy emocionado.

PVO- Gold

**Gold…Gold… GOLD, DESPIERTA**

**¿Que... que paso?-** digo mientras me levanto del suelo. -**Gold, ya es tarde levántate**- veo a mi mamá enojada.

**Pero si apenas son la 11:23**- le digo mientras me vuelvo a acostar.

**Gold, Red te habla por teléfono.**- Que raro que Red-sempai hable a estas horas.

Me levanto con unas ganas, nótese el sarcasmo, y me dirijo al teléfono de la cocina seguido de mamá.

**Bueno, ¿qué paso sempai?-** digo mientras veo a mamá prepara unos hot-cake.

_Gold ¿estas ocupado mañana por la noche?-_dice Red

**No, porque.**

_Estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña fiesta._

**Claro que iré **– exclamo alegre**. E incluso llevare "mi botella especial"** – le susurro.

Ok, crees también puedan venir Silver y Crystal.

**Ahh, creo que no van a poder. Crystal está en una investigación junto con Yellow-sempai y Silver esta con su papá intentando pasar "tiempo de calidad".**

_Bueno no importa, llamare a los de Hoenn y de Sinnoh tambien._

**Está bien, nos vemos mañana como las 8 de la noche.**

_Bye…_ suena el teléfono colgado.

Esto se pondrá bueno…


	2. La Fiesta

La fiesta

**En casa de red **

PVO Normal

**Parece que con esta botana es suficiente ¿verdad,pika? **– dice Red mientras ve a su pikachu en el sofá.

**Pika pikachu chu**- dice pika mientras le da un sobre.

**Eh ¿Qué tienes ahí?** –se lo quita y la abre.

_Reunión familiar de holders_

_Como agradecimiento a ustedes nos hemos tomado el tiempo para realizar un pequeño convivio junto a sus familias y la convivencia de los actuales Holders de cada región, como años pasados._

_Este lunes en las instalaciones del hotel Sol en la región de Hoenn en Ciudad Calagua._

_Atentamente_

_Los campeones de cada región_

**Se me olvidaba la fiesta familiar, bueno no van a venir muchos a la fiesta**- cierra el sobre y lo aguarda – **además es dentro de dos días y mamá llegara directamente a la fiesta después de cuidar a la abuela.**

Cuando se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta.

**Ya voy**-abre la puerta, ve a Dia comiendo unas papas mientras que Gold molesta a Ruby- **pásenle.**

Todos toman asiento en la sala.

**Ya déjame Gold-sempai.**-dice ruby mientras intenta evitar que Gold le quite el gorro.

**Es que tengo curiosidad desde que te conocí saber que ocultas**.- ya resignado saca una botella.

**¿Qué es eso?-** dice dia mientras la agarra.-**no tiene etiqueta y se ve raro.**

**Es mi botella especial, me la dio un anciano cuando lo ayude con su pokemons.**

**Pero porque es especial si ni siquiera la has probado.**

**Ruby tiene razón pero bueno tendremos el privilegio de serlos primeros en tomarlo.-** Red se levanta a la cocina.

**Bueno, el viejo me dijo que si quería que una fiesta se alegrara debería de estar esta bebida**.-dice Gold imitando a un viejo**.- pero como sea. Y donde está la chica salvaje y niño raro, chico cursi.**

**Pues se fueron a entrenar junto con mi papá y Wally, y como yo no quiero ensuciarme y jugar como barbaros por eso no fui con ellos.**

**Mmm… ya veo y el chico inquieto y la chica rica ¿Por qué no vinieron, chico glotón?**

**La señorita está ayudando a sus padres en una investigación para que puedan ir a la fiesta de convivencia al igual que Pearl le ayuda a su padre**.- dice Dia

Llega Red con unos cuantos vasos y una botana.

**Como no va hacer una gran fiesta que tal si tenemos una conversación para conocernos.**

**Eso es aburrido Red-sempai pero ya que**.

**Que les parece si voy sirviendo la botella.**-dia empieza a llenar los vasos y se los pasa a cada uno.

**Y siempre si van a ir a la reunión.-**dice Red mientras toma asiento al lado de Diamond.

**Obvio que yo iré, sin mí no sería divertido, además yo que sepa Crystal y su madre si irán al igual que Silver y su padre.** Dice Gold- **¿y tú, Ruby?**

**Pues todos iremos e incluso invitamos a Wally.**

**A mi mama les agrado sus mamas sempais, dice que son muy amables.- **dice Dia con emoción.

**Pues sí, al parecer todas se hicieron amigas desde la última reunión.-**dice Red- **¿qué tal si brindamos?**

**¡SIII! -** dijeron todos

**Brindemos por esta pequeña reunión y vamos por la próxima**.- Red levanta el vaso seguido de los demás.- _**SALUD.**_

…

_**30 minutos después…**_

La habitación en donde se encontraban nuestros héroes había cambiado drásticamente, pues ahora se encontraba con un gran desorden y …

**Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más,****  
****atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal.**

Gold se encontraba cantando sobre la mesa mientras que Red y Ruby le abullaban, Dia estaba comiéndose TODA la botana. Además del desorden todos se encontraban borrachos junto a sus pokemons, que por cierto algunos se encontraban dormidos en el patio de la casa.

**Yo viajaré de que aquí a allá, buscando hasta el fin.****  
****Oh! Pokemon yo entenderé tu poder interior****…**

Red le lanzo un cubetazo de agua quien sabe dónde la haya sacado.- **Cállate, Gold. Cantas muy mal que incluso un jigglypuff la canta mejor que tú...** -Ruby no se aguantaba la risa.

**Oye… es cierto no sirvo para cantante ahora no sé qué me convertiré**- Dice Gold deprimido en la esquina.

**Qué tal si para pasar el rato a ¿hacemos bromas telefónicas?-**dijo un Ruby muy feliz.

**Eso suena divertido.-** Dice Gold ya recuperado y Red.

**Dia, ¿me prestas tu Pokégear?-** le dice Ruby a Diamond que estaba tomando todo un refresco y moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Gold reviso la mochila de Dia y saco el Pokégear y marco un número y espera a que conteste.

**Hola.-**contesta la persona

**Seven day**.- gold serio y luego corta riéndose junto a los borrachos de Red y Ruby.

**Eso fue aburrido, mira y aprende.- **Ruby marco.

**-Hola.-** contesta

**Disculpe, ¿Ahí lavan ropa?**

**-NO**

**Uy pero que cochinos**

Y cuelga Ruby riéndose a carcajadas junto sus sempais.

**En otro lugar en Hoenn.**

**Malditos mocosos.-** un señor habla enojado y con el teléfono (de casa) sujetando lo con mucha fuerza que casi se está rompiendo.

**¿Norman, que pasa?-** dice un mujer

**Nada, será mejor que nos durmamos.-** le dice más calmado.

**De regreso a la casa de Red**

**Sempai se acabó el refresco.- **dice Dia mientras mueve un botella de plástico.

**Ohh,no te preocupes cuando fue mi cumpleaños Blue me regalo unas extrañas botellas. Creo que esas bastaran.- **red saca unas botellas.-** tome creo que dijo que las tomara en días de fiesta, creo que dijo que se llamaban tequileo o algo así.- **red les da a cada uno una botella.

**A tomar se ha dicho**- dice Gold mientras toma unos tragos al igual que todos.

…

**1 hora después **

**Fondo, fondo, fondo… - **repetían Gold, quien ya no traía sus tenis y estaba muy mal maquillado, y Ruby, que no traía camisa, a Red y Diamond mientras ellos tomaban una "botella".

Hasta que Dia cayó al suelo con la botella a la mitad y Red que la termino.

**SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO.- **dice Red mientras trata de mantenerse de pie.

**Ehh,chicos creo que deberíamos llevar a Dia con un doctor.- Ruby intentando despertarlo.**

**Vamos con el viejo porque aquí no hay hospitales ni nada, además es parecido a un doctor**.-Gold quien ayudaba a Ruby a levantar a Dia y mantener el equilibrio.

**Eschhta dechidido, síganme los buevos.- **Dice Red mientras intenta caminar hacia la puerta seguido de los chicos.

…

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**Afueras de la casa de Red**

**Oh, Green. Me estoy desesperando llevamos más de una hora tocando y no abre.-** Dice Blue con enojo.

**Solo llevamos 3 minutos.- **dice Green

**Como sea, tendremos que usar la llave maestra.- **dice Blue mientras saca una llave de su bolsillo.

**Porque demo- no quiero saber. Solo abre.- **Blue abre la puerta.

**Oh por dios.- **Exclama Blue sorprendida pero aunque Green no dijo nada estaba en mismo estado que ella.

En la sala era todo un desastre, bolsas tiradas, los muebles y sofás si no estamban tirados estaban afuera en el patio. Y por cierto había pokemons dormidos y tanto adentro como afuera.

**Pero qué demonios paso aquí.- **dice Green.-** ¿esos pokemons no son de Dia, Ruby, Gold y de Red?- **Mientras veía a los pokemons de los ya mencionados tirados.

Recogió sus pokeballs y los metió adentro.-** luego los llevaremos con mi hermana para que los cure.**

**Mira Green**.- mientras levantaba "la botella especial".-** esta botella apesta muy feo a alcohol.**

**Creo que es un botella muy alta en alcohol que solo lo pueden tomar grandes aguantadores pero como ellos no lo son creo que ahora tiene sentido todo este desorden. **

**Ring… Ring… Ring…**

**Bueno**.- contesta Green.**- si… aham… está bien, vamos para allá.**

**Que paso**

**Algo paso en el laboratorio de mi abuelo, dice que vallamos rápido.-** acto seguido salen corriendo hacia al laboratorio.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Como verán es mi primer fanfic y soy nueva en eso de enviar los fanfics. Y es un intento de comedia (cosa que no soy muy cómica).

**The knight of the Hope:** gracias por el consejo y lo tendré en cuenta.

**Yami4923**** : **es cierto ese detalle así que a los Holders de Kanto se le aumentaran un año quedando ya que no le puedo quitar a Yellow ya que es un año mayor que los Holders de Jotho.

Red, Blue, Green – 20 años

**adrian. chi2 **** :** y yo también lo espero que lo sea.

Gracias y me gustaría su opinión para intentar mejorar este fanfic.


	3. Despues de la fiesta

**En Pueblo paleta **

A las afuera del laboratorio se encontraba el famoso profesor Oak que se veía desesperado mientras que su nieta de nombre Daisy junto a Bill, novio de Daisy y colega científico del profesor, estaban intentando a reanimar a dos jóvenes acostados en la hierba. No eran ni más y menos que el famoso Campeón de la liga de Kanto que se hallaba sin camisa y tenis, totalmente en un estado de cruda junto a Gold, un famoso criador, y que su estado era al igual de su sempai sin embargo que se encontraba con toda la ropa pero sin tenis y con la cara llena de maquillaje que no se le veía la cara. Sin contar que atrás de ellos estaba un laboratorio un tanto destruido de las ventanas y completamente de la puerta.

**¡NOOOO! … porque apenas que me había mudado para acá y estos tontos descompusieron mis inventos**.- decía Bill totalmente lloriqueando y con enojo**.- en cuanto despierten desearan no haber nacido.**- exclamo gritándoles aunque no lo escucharon pues estaban muy dormidos.

**Bill tranquilo, estoy segura que no lo hicieron apropósito.**- Daisy le da unas palmadas a Bill.- **además es raro que Red haya tomado pues el muy inocente en ese sentido. Además solo descompusieron tres máquinas.**

**Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que nos hayan avisado. Hay que esperar ya les llame y viene en camino Green y Blue, ellos sabrán que hacer**.- dice es profesor que ya se había calmado.- **Daisy, ¿Por qué no traes unos vasos con ****alka zeltser para los idiotas que parecen muertos para qu… - **fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

**ABUELOOO…/ PROFESOR…** - Gritaban Green y Blue mientras corrían hacía con ellos.

**Abuelo, ¿Qué ha pasado?-** Dice Green al ver el laboratorio

**Pues mira tú mismo**.- mientras apunta a los muertos digo a los dormidos profundamente.- **Un niños nos avisó que unos jóvenes estaban dormidos afuera del laboratorio mientras salía humo de él.**

**Así que hasta aquí llegaron**.- dice Blue con una sonrisa burlona saca de su bolsa una cámara.- **ohh esto valdrá oro**.- mientras les toma fotos a los inconscientes.

**Ya es sufriente no lo crees.**- Dice Green.- **a por cierto, Daisy puedes curar a estos pokemons de estos tontos.**- le extiende una bolsa hacia Daisy.

Acto seguido Daisy saca su Chansey, y la ayuda junto con Bill, a curar a los pokemons**.- ¿no son muchos pokemons para dos persona?**

**Los otros son de Ruby y Dia.- **dice Blue que ya había dejado de tomar fotos**.- y hablando de ellos ¿dónde están esos dos?**

**Cuando llegamos solo encontramos a Red y Gold.**

**Bill tiene razón, solo estaban ellos acostados en el pasto como si alguien los hubiera arrastrados hasta ahí porque se ve un camino de pasto aplastado.-** dice el abuelo mientras señala los dos caminos de pasto aplastado del laboratorio a los chicos.

**Sera mejor que los despertemos.**- se acerca a Red para después a Gold y se levanta.- **Creo que solo despertaremos a Gold pues huele menos alcohol que Red y lo más seguro que se recupere más rápido. Blue nos haces el favor.**

**Claro**.- dice Blue con una sonrisa maliciosa y saca una pokeball y la avienta.- **yo te elijo, Blasty.-** sale un Blastoise.-** Blasty usa pistola de agua en ese payaso. – **dice mientras le apunta Gold.

_**Blasty uso Pistola de agua.**_

_**Oh es súper efectivo.**_

**Afhjfgjbzcxsagdda**.- Decía Gold mientras recibía el ataque al terminar.- **pero que les pasa… ay mi cabeza porque me duele tanto.-** mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- **¿y qué es esto?**-mientras veía el maquillaje en su mano.

Después de que se quitara todo el maquillaje con una toalla que le dio Daisy… todos lo veían con una cara burlona a excepción de Green.- **¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?** – un flashazo se escuchó.

Blue le estaba tomando fotos**.- Esto sí que valdrá oro… Qué bonito tatuaje tienes... a Crystal le encantara**.- Dejo de tomar fotos y le paso un espejo.

Gold tiene un tatuaje que decía **"Propiedad"** en la frente, "**De" ** en la mejilla derecha y "**Crystal"** en la otra mejilla.

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.**- Grita Gold pero muy asustado y voltea hacia Red que seguía dormido.- **Esto no puede ser posible.**- Estaba pálido.

**Hay tampoco es para tanto, Gold.**- dice Green.- **Bueno a menos que tu mamá se enoje mucho contigo.**

**Y-yo no so-soy Gold, Green**.- Dice Gold tartamudeando.- **Ss-soy Reed**

Ante aquella aclaración todos se quedaron en shock.- **No digas tonterías como puede ser posible eso.**- dice Bill un poco temeroso.

Ya más tranquilo "Gold" pero nervioso.- **lo puedo probar. Les diré algo que nadie sabe a excepción de Blue y yo, Red.-** todo el mundo estaban serios pero se notaba la impaciencia.- **Hace mucho en la casa de Green, Blue y yo nos escabullimos. Blue le puso una peluca a Green y lo maquillo y yo le puse encima de la pijama un vestido que le pedí a Ruby y le tomamos fotos y huimos.**

**Así que ustedes fueron los que hicieron eso.-** se podía sentir un ambiente tenso alrededor de Green mientras miraba de mala gana a Blue, y las risas de todos se escuchaban sin contar a Blue, "Red" y Green.

**Red prometiste no decirle a nadie.**- le apunto a "Gold**".- un momento**.- todo ya se habían calmado**.- Si tú eres Red que haces en el cuerpo de Gold.**

**Eso es lo que quiero saber.-** dice Red mientras ve su cuerpo dormido.- **y si yo estoy quien esta allá.**- dice viéndose así mismo.

**Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Blasty usa pistola de agua.-** Dice blue mientras le apunta a "Red".

_**Blasty uso Pistola de agua.**_

Blue regreso a Blasty a la pokeball, pero solo apenas lo había despertado un poco.

**Aay mi cabeza… me duele y tengo ganas de vomitar… y porque todo da vueltas.-** dice "Red" que no se tapa la cara con sus manos. Ya más mejor después de que Daisy le dio unas pastillas para la cruda.- **¿Dónde estoy? ¿y por qué todos están aquí?.-** voltea a su lado, donde esta Red en el cuerpo de Gold, y…- **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**… **¿Por qué me estoy viendo y porque tengo la cara tatuada? ¿Y por qué este cuerpo no es mío? ¿Y no creen que me veo guapo**? – exclamo con pánico y no dejaba de temblar.

_PLAFH_

Blue lo había cacheteado y eso lo tranquilizo.- **ya tranquilo, Gold ¿no?-** este afirmo.

**OYE, no lo golpes. Recuerda que es mi cuerpo.**-dice Red enojado.

**Se puede saber que paso.**- dice Gold que está en el cuerpo de Red. Después de que le explicaron.- **¿y donde están Dia y Ruby?** - ya más calmado.

**Para eso los despertamos**.-dice Green.- **no tiene una idea de donde pudieran estar.**

**Esto es malo… Vamos a morir, Red Sempai.**- Dice Gold mientras que mueve "a si mismo" o sea a su cuerpo**.- Son muy joven y guapo para morir.**- exclama mientras se intenta parar.

**¿Porque dices eso Gold?-** Dice Red que está sentado en el pasto.

**Recuerdas el papá de Ruby**.- Red asiente.- **Sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de que alcoholizamos a su hijo y lo perdimos.-** Gold por fin se había parado pero con el miedo se le quito lo crudo.

...

1 minuto después

**Daisy dame mis pokemons**.- Red Gritaba como loco mientras se intentaba levantar.-** Gold nos vamos a esconder a …**

**Ya es suficiente**.-Grita el profesor**.- solo tenemos que encontrarlo. Tal vez su pokemons pueda encontrar a sus dueños. **

Daisy libera a los pokemons de Gold y Red, que estaba ya levantado, y estos los miran raro.

**¿Por qué nos miran así?-** Dice Red.

**Lo más seguro es que sienta que sus dueños no están bien.-** Dice OaK.

Acto seguido los pokemons de Red,( Poli, Lax, Suar , Gyara, Aero y pika), reconocieron a Red a pesar de no estar en su cuerpo y se dirigieron hacia él. Como de costumbre se sujetó al hombro de Gold (Red) pero un poco confundido al igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

Lo mismo con paso con los pokemons de Gold, ( Ataro, Poltaro, Explorato, Sintaro, Togetaro y utaro) pero con gold en el cuerpo de Red.

**Bueno mientras resuelven sus diferencias buscaremos a los otros.-** Dice Bill.- **creo que Ruby tiene una ****Mightyena llamada Nana. **

**Gran idea.-** Dice Red que ya había regresados sus pokemons a sus pokeballs a excepción de Pika que seguía en su hombro. Y Gold también los regreso**.- Daisy puedes libéralo.**

Daisy libero a Nana. Nana miro por todos lados buscando a su amo y corrió adentro del laboratorio.

**Aquí quédense iremos Bill y yo a revisar.-** Dice Red corriendo al laboratorio seguido de Bill.

_**Adentro del laboratorio. **_

Había tres máquinas descompuestas, una de ellas era el transportador, la otra era una traía consigo un tubo de plástico grande y el ultimo era un tubo de cristal roto. Nana estaba ladrando a este último.

Bill se acerca al tubo para inspeccionarlo mientras que Red trata de calmar a un Nana preocupada.

**Red, encontré la ropa de Ruby**.- Bill saca unas prendas.- **pero falta su gorra y su camisa así como su mochila.**

**Esto no puede ser posible. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?-** dice Red viendo a Nana.

**Sera mejor que salgamos.-** le dice Bill resignado

_**Afuera del laboratorio**_

**Chicos que bueno que vienen, alguna pista.-** Dice Daisy. Pero con ver el rostro de los dos supo que algo malo paso

**Solo encontramos alguna ropa de Ruby, tal vez le haya pasado algo se tuvo que ir pues falta su mochila.-** Dijo Red.- **Pero porque dejar a sus pokemons y solo llevarse su gorra y camisa. Bueno tendremos que buscar a Dia. De él no sabemos nada.**

**De hecho me acaba de llamar el Profesor Elm**.- Dice el profesor.- **y dijo que una chica ebria había sido encontrada en el transportador del laboratorio a mitad de la noche.**

**¡QQUUUEEEEEE!**

**Dice que esa chica está bien pero menciona que ella no es una chica sino un niño… dice que su nombre es Diamond.**- Ante declaración todos se quedan más que impactados.

**O sea que el chico glotón es una chica.-** dice Gold**.- ¿cómo pudo cambiar de sexo? ¿Y cómo pudo llegar hasta allá?** – todos seguían con la duda.

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autora:

Mucha gracias por los comentarios… y si está un poco confuso todo este problema, espero que lo entiendan porque me costó trabajo ser muy entendible y yo misma me confundía.

Como sea se me olvido que habrá algunas parejas con el tiempo se sabrán cuales son.

En conclusión

**Red está en el cuerpo de Gold**

**Gold está en el cuerpo de Red**

**Al parecer Dia es una… ¿chica?**

**¿Y dónde está Ruby?**


	4. Antes de la reunion

**Aclaraciones:**

Cuando Red haga algo significa que Red en el cuerpo de Gold lo está haciendo… lo mismo para Gold pero al revés…

* * *

En el capítulo anterior

**De hecho me acaba de llamar el Profesor Elm**.- Dice el profesor.- **y dijo que una chica ebria había sido encontrada en el transportador del laboratorio a mitad de la noche.**

**¡QQUUUEEEEEE!**

**Dice que esa chica está bien pero menciona que ella no es una chica sino un niño… Se dice que su nombre es Diamond.**- Ante declaración todos se quedan más que impactados.

**O sea que el chico glotón es una chica.-** dice Gold**.- ¿cómo pudo cambiar de sexo? ¿Y cómo pudo llegar hasta allá?** – todos seguían con la duda.

* * *

Todos aún seguían estupefactos por la noticia hasta que…

**Bueno lo que haremos es lo siguiente**.- dice Green que había logrado salir del shock**.- Red tu casa es un asco así que te recomiendo que tú y Gold vayan a la casa para que se cambien y limpien.**

**Oh por Arceus, si mamá se entera me matara**.- dice un Red en pánico.- **vámonos Gold**.- se lleva arrastrando a Gold.

**Daisy me va ayudar a acomodar el laboratorio mientras que Bill revisa las maquinas haber si no tiene algo que ver con los cambios de los idiotas. Green, tú y Blue van a ir hasta Jotho por Diamond que está en el laboratorio de Elm.-** El profesor le da las pokeballs de Diamond, se podría ver la preocupación por su entrenador, a Blue.- **Aquí tiene las pokeballs del chico. Entre más pronto mejor, recuerden que mañana es la reunión. **

Sin pensarlo todos actuaron rápido y se dirigieron a hacer su labor indicada.

_**Al mismo tiempo en otros lugares…**_

**En Jotho**

Niños se encontraban corriendo felices junto con algunos pokemon. El ambiente mostraba un aire tranquilo y relajante, a pesar del ruido de los niños, pues era una institución especial conocida como la academia Pokemon de Earl.

Entre los niños podía resaltar tres … bueno dos adultos y una linda jovencita.

**Oh Crystal no te preocupes solo será unos días. Además ya has ayudado suficiente, te mereces unas vacaciones.-** dice un señor gordito conocido como Earl.- **conmigo será suficiente.**

**Esto será genial Cris pasaremos tiempo de familia y me presentaras a tu novio. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sino mal recuerdo es Gold?-** dice un mujer de dos coletas largas rubias muy alegre con vestimenta algo llamativas.

**Mamá no digas eso y además él no es mi novio.-** dice la linda jovencita de nombre Crystal sonrojada y enojada (ella lleva puesto el primer conjunto de ropas que uso).

**Señorita Britani espero que se la pase bien con Crystal**.-dice Earl

**No se preocupe nos la pasaremos bien. Crystal despídete de los niños.-** dice la mamá de Cyrstal, Britani.

**EEEEEHHH, Cris se va a ir... noooo.-** Dicen los niños. Salen corriendo a abrazar a Crystal.

**En Hoenn**

_Casa de Ruby_

Se encontraban una pareja en la sala, la mujer preocupada estaba sentaba mientras que su marido estaba recargado en la pared con una mirada de fastidio.

**¿Dónde se habrá metido Ruby? ¿No le habrá pasado algo malo? Querido, ¿lo esperamos o nos vamos al hotel?** – dice una mujer preocupada a su marido.

**Aquí quédate, iré a buscarlo hasta Kanto.-** dice el líder de gimnasio Petalburgo conocido como Norman.- **le pediré a Wally su Flygon; y a Sapphire y Emerald su pokedex para localizarlo.**

**Está bien, alistare las cosas para el viaje y de pasada le dices a los demás que se vallan antes porque creo que tardaras**.- ve como su esposo se dirige a la puerta.- **ahh y querido, por favor no lo golpes muchos… ¿si?**

**No te prometo nada**.- abre la puerta y sale dejando a su esposa preocupada por la salud por su hijo.

**En Jotho **

_**Después de una hora intensa viajando, Blue y Green llegan al laboratorio del profesor Elm…**_

Se encuentra Green y Blue en la puerta del laboratorio. La ultima toca la puerta con una delicadeza como si se tratara de una rosa…

**¡Apurence! ¡Que no tenemos todo el dia!-** Blue grita mientras pateaba la puerta apenas tenían dos minutos esperando, Green la veía con una cara de "enserio"…

**Si no hubiéramos parado a ver esa ropa en el centro comercial hubiéramos llegado más pronto.-** dice un Green fastidiado

La puerta se abre y deja ver una linda chica de cabellos negros y corto hasta los hombros, se veía que para su edad estaba muy desarrollada. Vestía una camisa y pantalón familiar sin olvidar esa bufanda roja…

**Disculpe señorita se encuentra el profesor. Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el.**- dice Green cortésmente mientras que Blue se aguantaba la risa.- **¿Qué te pasa?** – se dirije hacia ella.

**No puedo creer que no lo reconozcas, es Diamond ¿o me equivoco?**- Green se sorprende y mira hacia la chica y…

**Green sempai en verdad parezco una chica.-** dice al parecer Diamond con una voz mas grave de lo normal. La cara de Green es un poema.

**Diamond, nos vamos a Kanto. Tenemos que pensar en cómo regresarte a la normalidad.**

**Está bien, Blue sempai. Me voy a despedir.**

**Espera. Dile que no se lo comenté a nadie, OK.-** dice Green que por fin había salido del trance. Dia entra al laboratorio mientras se quedan afuera a esperar.

**Oye, no crees que esta algo desarrollada.-**Blue empieza a sonreír con malicia.- **hasta tu que eres más observador te confundiste. Debes admitirlo si parece una chica.**

**Pero si lo miras bien si es Diamond. Pero como vamos a encubrirlo si no podemos volverlo "normal".**

**Si Yellow pudo fingir ser un niño por mucho tiempo porque el no.-** Green le alza la ceja y Blue entiende.- **bueno, ya entendí. Le ponemos ropa holgada para evitar que se vean sus pechos y con su gorra le agarramos el cabello. ¿Qué tal?-** Blue sonríe con soberbia a Green.

**Me parece bien solo hay que avisarle a su madre y a la Ruby**.- en eso llega Dia con su gorra puesta.- **oye y tu Pokegear**. Le tenemos que avisar a tu madre que no podrás ir.

**Está en mi mochila, pero la deje en la casa de Red sempai. Y hablando de los sempais ¿Dónde estan?**

**Pues es una historia larga, pero de casualidad no te acuerdas ¿Dónde está Ruby?-** dice Green mientras que Blue le entrega los pokemons.

**Pues la verdad solo recuerdo estar tomando una bebida rara junto a Red sempai y todo se volvió oscuro.**-Dia ve sus pokemons y estos lo ven con cara de ¿Qué te paso? Pero luego se alegran de verlo sano.

**Como sea tenemos que volver rápido a pueblo Paleta…**

**En kanto**

_En casa de Red_

Se encontraba impecable la casa como si nada hubiera pasado nuestros protagonistas estaban descansando en el sofá, ya cambiados y arreglados, sin contar que el cuerpo de Gold tiene el tatuaje todavía. En la mesa pequeña enfrente de ellos se encontraba la mochila de Diamond.

**Listo después de tanto esfuerzo**.- dice Red mientras levanta las manos en forma de alabanza.- **creo que deberías llamar a tu mamá, Gold. De seguro se preguntara donde estas.**

**Está bien, pero usted tiene que hacerlo por mi… recuerde sempai yo soy usted y usted es yo.-** dice Gold mientras le pasa el pokegear.

Red suspira y toma el pokegear y empieza a marca…

_Buenos…_

**Ammm… mamá soy yo Gold **

_Oh ahora mismo estaba pensado en ti… no falta mucho para que llegue Britani y su hija, Crystal, por nosotros._

**Bueno quería decirte que me tendré que ir con Red sempai… eemm algo paso durante la fiesta y no puedo dejarlo solo.**

_Oh esta bien, nos vemos._

**Bye…**

Red corto algo nervioso.- **no pasa nada "Gold".-** dice con burla Gold.

**Si pero no has pensado que Cris me golpeara a mí por el tatuaje**.- Gold no dejaba de reírse.- **y que este cuerpo es tuyo.-** Gold se calló al instante.

**Oh por Arceus, tenemos que hacer algo. No quiero que mi sexy rostro le pase nada…que hacemos… dime.**-dice un Gold gritando

En eso suena el pokegear… Red contesta

**Si… ajam… ok … en media hora… está bien.-** Red cuelga el teléfono y Gold seguía gritando tonterías**.- Gold sino te callas llamare a Crystal y le diré cosas que harán que se enoje muy feo y te golpe.-** acto seguido Gold se cayó y Red suspira.- **como sea, Blue dice que le llamemos a la madre de Dia para que no se preocupe.**

**Está bien, pero yo hablare ya que soy EL GRAN SEMPAI…-**Red hace un facepalm y Gold revisa la mochila de Diamond con "sumo cuidado" y saca bruscamente el pokegear comienza a marcar…

_Buenos días…-_ dice una voz femenina.

**Hola muy buenos días, soy amigo de su hijo Diamond, Red.- **dice gold con elegancia y Red tenía las manos en la cabeza diciendo ¿Por qué a mí?

_Ohh, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-_ dice amablemente la madre

**Quería infórmale que su hijo Diamond no podrá ir con usted al evento surgió un pequeño problema y tendrá que verla en el hotel posiblemente mañana…**

_Ohh, le agradezco que me haya informado. Le dice que lo quiero mucho, byee…_

Gold metió el pokegear de Diamond con delicadeza**…- y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?**

**Blue dice que llevemos la mochila de Diamond al laboratorio y ahí nos vemos.**

**Pues en marcha…**

**En algún bosque cerca de pueblo paleta**

Se escuchaban pitidos provenientes de dos las famosas pokedex de Hoenn que estaban en propiedad de Norman que después de una hora y media, forzando al Flygon, llego al bosque pues las pokedex comenzaron a sonar.

Él iba caminando entre los arboles mientras hacía que sonaran más fuerte, se estaba acercando a su presa digo su querido hijo. Cuando escucha que pitan fuerte sabia y presentía que su víctima digo su hijo estaba a solo a la vuelta del árbol que estaba frente de él. Aguardo las pokedex y sin pensarlo dos veces da tres grandes pasos alrededor del árbol…

**¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?**- se escucha un grito del líder de gimnasio haciendo que parvadas de pidgey y evoluciones salieran volando.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por seguirme y si lo es tanto tiempo para un capitulo aburrido. Y tardare algo en continuar la historia… pero bueno si alguien ve un error coméntemelo para corregirlo o si quieren sugerirme no hay problema. Y le tendré que poner nombres a las mamás de los Holdex inventados pero como sea.

Gracias por los comentarios me alegra que les guste este fic al igual que los consejos…

**En conclusiones**

**Diamond realmente es una linda chica que hasta Green la confundió…**

**¿Por qué Norman grito y que vio para hacerlo gritar así? **


	5. Una amenaza

_**Aclaraciones**_

Gold esta en el cuerpo de Red y viceversa. Y Diamond sigue siendo un chica.

* * *

_**Kanto**_

_En el laboratorio_

Había un motón de herramientas de laboratorio y maquinas pero solo resaltaban algunas que eran dos máquinas rotas o quebradas del tubo y una máquina que se prendía y se apagaba que también tenía un tubo pero de metal, una pequeña sala que consistía en una pequeña mesa y tres sillones, uno chico, un grande y uno mediano en ese orden. Hay se e encontraba dos personas sentadas en el gran sillón frente a la pequeña mesa donde había comida, eran Diamond, que seguía siendo una chica, que estaba comiendo unas Onigiris y a su lado esta Daisy tomando te además estaban observando como discutían y gritaban tonterías otras cuatro personas: Red, Green, Blue y Gold.

Había pasado maso menos una media hora desde que Green y Blue habían llegado junto a Diamond y como quince minutos desde que empezaron a discutir un poco después de que el profesor se fue por Bill.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Red y Gold, que aún seguían en diferentes cuerpos, estaban esperando a que llegaran Green, Blue y Dia mientras tanto estaban saqueando el refrigerador del laboratorio pues no habían desayunado nada. Llenaron la mesa de comida y se sentaron a comer. Por otro lado, esta Daisy leyendo un libro._

_**Amm… Red sempai, ¿Qué pasara si no podemos volver a nuestros cuerpos?**__- Daisy y Red voltean a ver a la persona que está en el cuerpo de Red, Gold, que se veía un poco preocupado e impaciente con la mirada perdida entre el monto de comida._

_**Gold sé que todo este rollo es raro y algo loco pero sé que todo se solucionara.**__- Red sonríe con una sonrisa que daba tranquilidad.- __**si volvemos a la normalidad, ¿Qué te parece si nos empezamos a reunir más seguido? Tienes que admitirlo es divertido todo esto.**_

_**Tiene razón Sempai además puedo sacarle provecho a esta situación.**__- dice Gold con una voz juguetona pero a la vez tramposa, a Red no le gusta esa mirada de su rostro.- __**para volver a la normalidad tardaremos unos cuantos días entonces tendremos que fingir se uno para que nadie más se entere ¿no, Sempai?**__- enserio a esa cara ya no solo no le gusta a Red sino que ya le tiene miedo._

_**Así es, Gold.**_

_**Para que vea que soy un buen amigo le hare el paro con Yellow sempai y yo soy muy buenos con las mujeres.**__-dice Gold _

_**No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-**__ porque sentía que esto le recordaba un poco a Blue._

_**No puedo creerlo, Blue sempai tiene razón.-**__ Red lo ve confundido y entonces Gold se empezó a reír.- __**No puedo creer que Red sempai sea muy inocente. Dígame ¿es o se hace?- **__ después de unos segundos Red por fin había entendido estaba a punto de gritarle cuando…_

_**Ya es suficiente**__.-Grito el profesor que acababa de llegar__**.-En vez de pensar en su situación y de cómo ocultarla se ponen como unos niños.**_

_**Oh vamos tío. Solo intentamos relajarnos, ¿verdad, sempai?**_

_**Si además ya sabemos que vamos a hace. Como dijo Gold, fingiremos ser el otro durante la reunión y presente a otras personas.**_

_**Mmm eso es genial solo falta…-**__es interrumpido el profesor por un fuerte portazo y entran tres personas._

_**Ya llegamos ¿nos extrañaron?**__ – dice una Blue muy feliz junto a Green y…_

_**¿Quién es esta linda chica?**__- Gold de estar sentado rápidamente queda enfrente de "la linda chica".- __**señorita es un gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Gold digo Red**__- dice con voz elegante._

_Red envuelto de ira se para y se dirige hacia con el.- __**deja de hacer eso o sino.-**__ se cachetea, lastimando el cuerpo de Gold.- __**me golpeare más fuerte.**_

_**Hey no lastimes mi sexy cuerpo. Es solo practica para que aprendas .Además si sigues así de lentooo Yellow te va a dejar. **_

_**¿Pero qué tiene que ver Yellow con esto?**_

_**Es cierto si sigues así ella se va a ir.**__- dice Blue.- ¿__**Por qué será que todo los hombres son así?**_

_**¿A qué te refieres con que todos los hombres son así? Solo los idiotas como ellos son así.**__- se defienden Green._

_**No es cierto incluso tu que si sabias que yo era para ti a diferencia del lento Red respecto a Yellow, tardaste en declárate en resumen todo los hombres son así.**__-le reclama Blue_

_**Hey eso no es cierto…**_

_Y así empezó una discusión en quien tenía la razón sobre si los hombres son o eran idiotas, inocentes, lentos o cretinos. Mientras discutían Diamond se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde pues tenía hambre._

_**Amm señorita**__.- dice la linda chica conocida como Diamond un poco avergonzada._

_Daisy supo lo que quería decir.- __**Claro, toma asiento y come de seguro tienes mucha hambre.-**__ y así Diamond empezó a devorar toda la comida._

_El profesor solo suspiro y dijo que iría por Bill pero nadie le hacía caso a excepción de su nieta que_ _simplemente sonrió en forma de comprensión._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Seguían discutiendo cuando de pronto entra el profesor junto a Bill. El profesor solo suspiraba mientras que Bill se dirigía a las maquinas a checarlas.

**¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-** grito el anciano**.- TODOS SIENTESE AHORA.**

Sin dudarlo todos tomaron asiento, Blue se sentó en medio de Daisy y Dia, Red y Gold en el sillón mediano mientras que Green en el pequeño.

**Ahora ustedes, quiero que me digan que ocurrió exactamente en el laboratorio en la noche. Diamond, tu primero porque creo que tu si vas a decirme la verdad**.

**¿Desde el principio?-** dice Diamond que ya había devorado toda la comida de la mesa.

**Me parce mejor así comprenderemos el por qué llegaron aquí a mitad de la noche.**

**Bueno Red sempai nos invitó a una fiesta para pasar el rato… emmm… ah sí en la fiesta Gold sempai nos dio de tomar su "botella especial"**.- inmediatamente el profesor volteo a ver a Gold con una mirada indescriptible y asiendo que empezara a sudar frio.

**¿Me podrías describir esa "botella especial"?**

**Bueno no tenía etiqueta y se veía algo rara. Además olía raro y después de que la tomamos me sentí muy feliz y con mucha energía.- **dice Dia con inocencia

**Hey Green no será la misma botella que olía mal que encontramos en la casa de Red.-** dice Blue con duda

**Mire abuelo la botella que están hablando contenía un alto nivel o grado o como se diga, de alcohol.-** dice Green.

Sin pensarlo todos voltearon a ver con sospecha a Gold que intentaba evitar las miradas volteando la cabeza con nervios.

**Dime, Gold, ¿sabías que esa bebida era alcohólica?-** dice Red con una mirada inexpresiva.

**Bueno… tal vez… amm un poquito… -** todos lo miran con seriedad a excepción de Daisy y Diamond.- **está bien si sabía que tenía alcohol pero no tanto.-** todos suspiraron pesadamente.- **hey pero no toda es mi culpa.-** dice Gold defendiéndose ya sin nervios.

**Es cierto.-** Red empieza a sudar frio como lo hizo Gold**.- me acuerdo de que Red sempai nos dio unas botellas que quemaban.**

**¿Quemaban? ¿A qué te refieres?**- dice Daisy

**Bueno creo que se llamaban tequilas o algo así.-** esas miradas ya no eran serias sino que temibles.- **y recuerdo haber tomado un junto a Red en una competencia y todo se volvió negro. Hasta que desperté en el laboratorio del profesor Elm.**- Ahora si las miradas eran con frustración hacia Red y Gold.

**Ahora quiero que…-** el profesor fue interrumpido por un sonido.- **Creo que un pokegear está sonando.**

**Ha es cierto, Dia en tu mochila esta tu pokegear. La mochila esta atrás del sillón.**- Diamond hace las indicaciones de Red. Toma su mochila y saca su pokegear.

**Bueno…ajam… si… aquí están… ¿en alta voz?... ok.-** Diamond presiona unos botones**.- Red sempai, Gold sempai, quieren hablar con ustedes.-**los mencionados mira miran el pokegear con desconfianza. Al ver que sus sempais no hacían nada puso la pokegear en el centro de la mesa.

**Amm... ¿hola?... soy Re- digo Gold.-** dice Red tartamudeando

**Y yo Red, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-** dice Gold con cautela.

**En cuanto los vea…** **pagaran por lo que hicieron, IDIOTAS.-** rápidamente reconocieron esa voz. Estaban pálidos y sabía que el dueño de esa voz no era ni más ni menos que Norman el papá de Ruby**.- creen que soy idiota y no me iba dar cuento de lo que le hicieron a Ruby.**

**¿Pero de que hablas?-** dice Gold tartamudeando si Ruby tenía razón sobre le había comentado sobre su padre ellos estaban muertos.

**¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde lo encontró?-** dice Red preocupado por Ruby pero principalmente por propia salud.

**Veo que no saben nada. Bueno, en la reunión sabrán lo que le hicieron a mi estúpido hijo… espero que disfruten su día.**- lo último lo dijo cortésmente provocando confusión de parte de todos.

Bill que había oído la llamada se acercó.-** eso si les va a costar**.- al no tener respuesta dirige su mirada hacia los chicos. Se habían desmayado del miedo.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya sacado por lo menos una sonrisa en este Gran día en donde todas las personas se demuestran amor… a menos que seas una amarga como yo, no es cierto.

Y como siempre si ven un error avísenme para corregirlo. Bueno necesitare un poco de su ayuda, necesito nombres para las madres de nuestros protagonistas, si desean ayudarme pues bien sino pues también.

**En conclusión**

**¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en el laboratorio?**

**¿Norman realmente los va a matar?**

**¿Es mi imaginación ellos cavaron su tumba?**

**¿Qué le paso a Ruby?**

**¿Realmente todo los hombres son así?**


	6. Nos han descubierto

**Antes que nada lamento no haber subido la semana pasada y como recompensa esta vez será un largo capitulo (para mi).**

**Advertencia: habrá algo de shippings.**

**Specialshipping (level… en este capítulo)**

**Mangaquestshipping (fuerte como el negro… bueno tanto)**

**Commonershipping (algo suave pero notable)**

**Próximamente: Franticshipping**

**Los idiotas siguen en diferentes cuerpos y Dia sigue siendo una chica. AHORA SABRAN QUE LE PASO A RUBY.**

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

_Por lo pronto ustedes deberán fingir mientras Bill y yo arreglamos las máquinas para luego resolver su problema. Durante ese tiempo quiero que recuerden que hicieron para que se volvieran así. Ese será su castigo.- eso había dicho el profesor._

Esas habían sido las palabras del profesor. Nuestros tres protagonistas estaban a las afueras del Hotel Sol, en Hoenn, mirando con nervios… bueno nomas Red y Diamond al parecer Gold solamente sonreía con malicia. Los demás ya se deberían encontrar en alguna de las habitaciones del hotel. Antes que nada y gracias a la ayuda de Daisy y Blue, bueno ella les cobro, ellos pudieron ocultar unas pequeñas cosas para que pudieran fingir.

A Gold que estaba en el cuerpo de Red no le hicieron nada, lo único que tendría que hacer él era fingir ser Red.

A Red lo tuvieron que maquillar pues la sexy cara de Gold tiene "el aclamado tatuaje" para ocultarlo y para salvar el rostro de Gold de las patadas de Crystal.

A Diamond le pusieron su chaqueta para evitar que se vieran sus "hermosos atributos" como diría Gold, a pesar del calor, y su cabello fue recogido de manera que quedara oculto con su gorra.

**Sempais yo no soy capaz de mentirle a mamá**.- dice Diamond un poco avergonzado.

**No te preocupes solo será un rato.-** dice Red**.- además no creas que es fácil fingir ser Gold.**

**Oye… bueno pues tiene razón, suelo ser algo inesperable a veces.-** dice Gold**.- a por cierto, chico glotón, finge tu voz. Intenta hacerla más varonil.**

**Hola soy Diamond, ¿Así?-** dice Diamond fingiendo su voz. Ve como sus sempais asienten.- **entonces vamos a entrar. Se dirigen hacia el gran hotel.**

_Dentro del Hotel (recepción)_

El hotel era digno para sus cinco estrellas, mesas, sillas y sillones, la decoración del lugar era muy elegante. Tenía un ascensor junto a las escaleras igualmente elegantes. Había una recepcionista muy joven nuestros dos idiotas junto al inocente Diamond se acercan haciendo que volteara la joven.

**Muy bueno día, caballeros se les ofrece algo.-** dice amablemente la recepcionista.

**Bueno lindura**.- dice Gold haciendo sonrojar a la joven lo que provoca que Red lo mire con ira mientras Dia se pone nervioso al ver su sempai en ese estado.- **nosotros somos los pokedex Holders y nos gustaría que nos dieras información.**

**Oh no lo puedo creer que ustedes sean.**- dice con emoción.- **ustedes deben ser Red, Gold y Diamond, ¿verdad?-** ellos asiente.- **Bueno, ayer sus madres llegaron me dijeron que los querían ver.**-la señorita saca unas tarjetas de diferentes colores.- **tomen, con estas tarjetas podrán entrar a su habitación.-** a Red le toco un tarjeta morada, al igual que Gold y Dia.- **el acomodamiento de sus familia y ustedes es la siguiente: en un solo piso están las habitaciones de sus familiares de ustedes y de sus amigos, que es la planta 1 y 2. El de las chicas holders es el piso 3, el de los otros holders es el piso 4 y la de ustedes junto su otro compañero es el piso 5; los últimos pisos son para los otros invitados.**

**Ehh… señorita, ¿la fiesta a qué horas empieza? **– dice Diamond.

**Oh es cierto la fiesta iniciara dentro de una hora en el jardín del hotel.**-la señorita empieza a escribir en unas notas y se las da a ellos.- **este número son las habitación de sus madres. Gracias por su preferencia.**

**Muchas gracias.**- dice Diamond y sigue a sus sempais que se había adelantado. Llegan a elevador y Red presiona el botón y se abre. Cuando todos entraron Gold presiono los botones número 1 y 2; y las puertas se cierran.

**Escuchen tendrán que evitar que los descubran**.-dice Red.- **si pasa algo huyan o inventen una excusa. Nos vemos en una hora en la puerta yendo hacia al jardín. Entendido.-** todos asienten.

La puerta del ascensor se abre.- **yo bajo aquí, nos vemos sempais.-** Diamond sale del ascensor y se cierra la puerta para concluir su destino.

**PVO – Diamond**

No puedo mentirle a mamá o mis amigos. Respiro hondo y me dirijo hacia la habitación que debe ser la de mamá. Estoy algo nervioso y más con esta chaqueta. A pesar de ocultar "mi cuerpo" me siento algo incómodo.

Estoy enfrente de la puerta, la miro con una combinación de alegría pero a la vez decepción de mí mismo. Toco con golpes suaves pero oíbles. Intentar mentir no es lo mío pero si puedo ocultarlo, además es por una causa y luego ya que regrese a mi forma normal no tendré que mentir.

**¿Quién es?-** reconozco esa voz femenina suave y relajante. Oigo como nos pasos se acercan a la puerta.

**Mamá, soy Diamond.-**veo como la puerta es abierta rápidamente.- **¡mami!** - me lanzo a abrazarla y ella me lo responde de igual manera.

**Pásale, Diamond para que podamos hablar. Además antes de venir te traje unas galletas de chocolate.**- obedezco y observo la habitación, todo era elegante sus lámparas, la cama, la decoración, etc. Me siento en la cama y veo a mamá sacando las galletas de sus maletas.

**Espero que te gusten.**- me las como sin pensarlo.- **oye, Diamond como que te ves algo diferente**.- siento como un pedazo de galleta raspa mi garganta.

**¿A qué te refieres, mamá?**

**Bueno… como decirlo… te siento algo más bajo de lo normal y tu voz suena raro.**- no puedo evitar estar nervioso con esa mirada de mamá de duda.- **además hace calor y tú con chaqueta… ¿seguro que estas bien?**

Respiro hondo.- **es que tuve un poco de fiebre, por eso.**- mamá parece creerme.- **mami me gustaría ver ****Taurina Omega**** antes de la fiesta.- **sería bueno relajarme antes.

**Oh claro, ahí está el control**.- señala la mesita de al lado de la cama**.- iré a dar la vuelta, está bien.**

Veo cómo se va y cierra la puerta. Dejo salir un enorme suspiro. Veo el control y lo tomo creo que descansare un poco.

_Esto sí que será cansado._

**PVO – Gold**

Veo la puerta enfrente de mí, respiro pesadamente. Toco la puerta y es rápidamente abierta dejando ver la madre de Red sempai, Amelia, es un poco mayor que mi mamá pero se ve muy joven. Posee los mismos ojos que su hijo y un cabello negro azulado lacio.

No me da tiempo de reaccionar, ella me estaba abrazando o como lo diría ESTRANGULANDO**.- oh Red te extrañe mucho, no sabes lo inquietante dejarte solo**.- deja de "abrazarme".- **veo que te la pasaste bien, ¿verdad?**

Vamos Gold piensa en algo que diría Red sempai.- **pues si pero como no estabas aquí conmigo, te extrañaba mucho.**- eso sonó bien ¿no?

**Ah Red siempre tan inocente, vamos tengo que darte algo**.- me dice jalándome hacia dentro, me suelta y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a su maleta. Mientras la veo me siento en la esquina de la cama, puedo ver la elegancia del cuarto.

**Mira tu abuela te manda estos calzones de pikachu, tus favoritas. Y otros boxers de eevee y un rainchu.- **me enseña los calzones más graciosos que he visto en mi vida. Intento no reírme, no puedo creer que Red sempai use este tipo de ropa y sobre todo son sus favoritas**.- ehh no te gustan**.- dice con decepción

**No es eso Amel… digo mamá, es que no es que me gusten… me encantan.-** le grito con emoción. Ella me mira con alegría… tendré que aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocer realmente a Red sempai.

_Esto sí que será divertido._

**PVO – Red**

Todo es normal, en la habitación, su elegante cama, su televisión plasma, sus ventanas entre otras cosas elegantes. A excepción de que estoy atado a una elegante silla con sabanas en rolladas como cuerdas, y de que tres mujeres están enfrente de mí. Charlotte, la mamá de Gold, está llorando aun lado de ella esta Crystal consolándola y enfrente de mi con una mirada de enojo y decepción, la mamá de Crystal, Britani.

**Y yo pensé que eras un buen partido para mi hija.**

**Espera, ya les die que no es lo que parece.**- le grito enojado.

¿Cómo demonios llegue a esto?

_Flashback_

_Respiro y exhalo lentamente, fingir ser Gold no va hacer fácil. Doy unos golpes a la puerta que es abierta por la madre de Crystal._

_**Oh pero si es mi futuro yerno**__.- dice Britani alegremente, provocándome un pequeño sonrojo por su comentario._

_**¡MAMÁ!-**__ grita Crystal desde la habitación.- __**deja de decir eso.**_

_**Pásale, Gold. No te preocupes no muerdo.-**__entro y veo a Crystal sentada en una silla y a "mi mamá" en el bordo de la cama._

_**Gold, que bueno que estés aquí.**__- se levanta y me abraza para luego poner me sus manos en mis mejillas.-__** qué te pasa, usualmente eres más inquieto, parece que un **__**Meowth te comió la lengua.**__- dice con alegría. Quita sus manos de las mejillas de Gold o sea mis mejillas. Mira sus manos y su cara queda pérdida, ¿Por qué siento que algo va a salir mal?_

_**Gold ¿estas usando maquilla?-**__su voz suena seria_

_**P-pero de-e que estas ha- ablado.-**__ oh no ya se dio cuenta._

_Siento como alguien me hace girar bruscamente y quedo enfrente de ese alguien, era Crystal. Me mira fijamente unos segundos.- __**Gold dime ¿Por qué está usando maquillaje?**__- su voz era sombría y veo que Charlotte empieza a llorar._

_**Por qué Gold yo te crie como un hombre recto y derecho.-**__ dice entre sollozos._

_**Mamá podrías pasarme esa silla con unas cuantas sabanas**__.- dice Crystal mirándome con frialdad._

_**Claro, si quieres te puedo ayudar.-**__ dice con la misma voz de Crystal. Se empiezan acercar enrollando unas sábanas en sus manos. Empiezo a dar pasos hacia atrás, esto me va a doler._

_**¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_Fin de flashback _

Suspiro con pereza. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido pero ¿Qué? , ¿QUE?, ¡OH YA SE!

**Perdí una apuesta con Red sempai y no quería que se enteraran.**- Grito rápidamente provocando que Charlotte dejara de llorar y suavizando la mirada de Crystal y su madre.

**¿A qué te refieres**?- dice Crystal con voz neutral pero podía ver en su mirada… ¿esperanza?

**Es que Red sempai y yo apostamos quien ganaba la carreara menor**.- les digo con un intento de credibilidad.

**¿Cómo qué carrera menor?**- "mi mamá" que ya había dejado de llorar.

**Bueno… la llamamos así porque utilizamos al chico cursi y al chico glotón como corredores. Y yo perdí aún sigo sin poder creer que Dia haya ganado.**-dije con decepción

**Ehh, enserio Diamond es más rápido que Ruby**.- dice Crystal con sorpresa.

**No es eso, es que desde el inicio de la carrera se negó a correr, así que perdí la apuesta.**- siento que Crystal me golpea.- **oye eso duele**.- le grito.

**Eso es por usar a Diamond y a Ruby como objetos.**- me vuelve a golpear.- **y este por hacernos pensar otra cosas. -** dice sonrojada.

**Entonces ¿realmente te hubiera preocupado si yo fuera gay?**- dije con malicia como Gold lo haría, hay no ya me estoy convirtiendo en Gold. Veo como se sonroja fuertemente y voltea con una mirada asesina.- **bueno ya, ya, ya entendí… me puedes quitar estas sabanas.**- Todas suspiran y se acercan a quitármelas.

_Esto sí que será difícil._

_**~ 1 hora después ~**_

_Puerta hacia el jardín_

Se encuentra Red caminando en círculos esperando a que llegaran Gold y Dia.

**¿Por qué tardaran tanto?-** suspiro recordando lo que le paso.- **este día es muy raro.**- deja de caminar y ve como Dia es jalado por Gold corriendo por el pasillo.- **se puede saber porque tardaron. Llevo más de 15 minutos esperándolos.**

**Lo siento sempai. Es que me emocione viendo ****Taurina Omega. **– Dia se avergüenza.-**si Gold sempai no hubiera ido por mí, tal vez no habría venido.**

**No se preocupe sempai todo va salir bien, relájese.-** Gold habla con superioridad.- **hay que pensar en positivo, poke-maniaco.- **dice con burla.

Red se pone rojo.- **No le digas a nadie… Mi mamá te los enseño ¿verdad?-** Gold asiente.

**No entiendo.**

**Es que nuestro queridísimo sempai es tan fan de los pokemons que usa ropa interior con imágenes de pokemons**.- Dia se tapa la boca para evitar reírse.

**Hare lo que sea, pero no le digas a nadie.**

**Quiero que evites que Eusine se acerque mucho a Cris.**

**Un momento… esta celoso. No me digas que te gusta Crystal.-** Gold intenta ocultar su sonrojo.

**Entonces Blue sempai tiene razón: a Gold sempai le gusta Crystal sempai; y a Red sempai le gusta Yellow sempai.-** Dia sonríe ante aquella afirmación.

**¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-** ambos le gritan enojados y algo rojos. Para luego darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Dia está con los ojos vidriosos, ambos se pusieron nerviosos**.**

**¿Pero qué te pasa?**

**Como que le pasa. Gold le gritamos.**

**No se preocupen sempais… bueno tal vez si pero como que me siento muy… aahmmm… como decirlo… a si sensible porque normalmente Pearl me grita peor.- **se talla los ojos para quitar lo vidrioso.

**Tal vez porque seas mujer.**

**Bueno chico Glotón cuida tu "sensibilidad", ok.**

**Bueno chicos delante de esta puerta están nuestros amigos y familiares, disimulen o si hay problemas nos ayudaremos.-** dice Red con emoción.- **además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

**¡VAMOS!**

_Jardín del hotel_

Era un jardín de la realeza, literalmente, pues hay se veía hermosos rosales y otras flores hermosas que adornaban el jardín. Se encontraba personas conocidas pues los invitados eran líderes de gimnasio, elite four, campeones, profesores y otras personas familiares, sin olvidar los pokedex holders, de las cuatro regiones. Algunos de ellos estaban sentados en varias mesas distribuidas en el jardín u otros estaban platicando en grupo. Sin olvidar la rica comida y postres igualmente distribuida en mesas.

**Pero qué grande es este jardín. Al parecer no ha llegado Norman y su familia.**

**Gold no creo que le haya pasado algo grabe a Ruby sino Norman ya nos hubiera golpeado. Bueno ya sabe que van hacer verdad.**

**Si sempai es evi…**- Diamond fue interrumpido por un pokegear.

Red contesta.- **hola… ya estamos aquí… aja… espéreme un momento. Bueno chicos al pare… ¡¿Dónde está Gold?!**- Gold ya no se encontraba ahí.

**Dijo algo sobre "Cris es mía" y se fue corriendo hacia allá**.- Dia apuntaba donde esta Crystal y Eusine platicando animadamente.

**Hay no ¿Por qué?... como sea luego veré eso. Dia tu puedes ir con los demás mientras hablo con el profesor.-** Dia asiente y mientras se aleja ve como Red volvía hablar por el pokegear.

Con Gold

Gold se dirige hacia Eusine y Crystal, que estaban platicando animadamente.

**Hola Crystal… hola Eusine.-** Gold sonreía sombríamente.

**Red sempai, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?**

**Bueno… me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas.-** remarcando las últimas palabras

Eusine sintió como "Red" lo miraba con recelo y poco a poco se fue retirando**.- Creo que sería mejor que los dejara solos. Nos vemos Cris… adiós Red.**

**Bueno ya que estamos solos de que me quería hablarme, sempai.**

**¿Por qué no estas usando tu otra ropa?**

**¿Otra ropa?... ah ya se cuáles. Eh ¿usted me vio?**

**Si… digo no más bien Gold me dijo que te veías muy linda con esa ropa.**

**En serio le dijo eso.**- se enoja y su cara se torna roja.

**¿Por qué te enojas? De verías estar feliz porque el…-** Gold se calla de repente dando se cuenta de su estupidez.

**¿Él que, sempai?-** ella estaba nerviosa y al no ver que su sempai le iba a contestar. Respira y se tranquilaza.-**sabe sempai… últimamente me siento rara cuando estoy con Gold. Puede que él sea un idiota de primera, pervertido de segunda, exagerado, impaciente, molesto, inquieto…**

Gold la interrumpe.- **¿pero?**

**A pesar de las peleas me siento alegre y tranquila cuando estoy con él pero no le diga**. -Sonríe tímidamente.

**¿Desde cuándo? **

**Desde… desde hace unos años. Gracias a Yellow sempai por abrirme los ojos… creo que me di cuenta de que el… el… el…**– Cris ya no podía hablar por los nervios cuando siente que "Red" le sujeta las manos.- **¿Red sempai?**

**Crystal… me pongo celoso cuando Eusine te habla o cualquier otro hombre que no sea yo.**- al parecer Gold había olvidado que no era su cuerpo sin mencionar que Crystal está nerviosa por la cercanía de su "sempai".- **Crystal… yo… yo te…**

Crystal está apunto de desmayarse por los nervios. SU SEMPAI SE LE ESTABA DECLARANDO, sin mencionar que ella sabe que a Yellow sempai le gustaba el.

Al mismo tiempo con Diamond

Dia se acerca dónde estaba Platinum y Pearl, que estaban platicando… bueno, Pearl le estaba reclamando y ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

**Señorita Platinum, Pearl ¿Cómo han estado?-** dice con alegría

**Dia… quiero decir Diamond, pues aquí intentando algo imposible.**- Pearl se tranquiliza

**Veo que te la pasaste muy bien con los sempais.-** dice Platinum pero de repente se acerca, pero muy cerca, a Dia. Provocándole un pequeño sonrojo.- **¿es mi imaginación o te ves algo diferente?- **Diamond empieza a ponerse nervioso.

**Oye es cierto ¿Cómo que te ves algo más bajo de lo normal? ¿O es que estoy alucinando o tu voz suena rara?**

**No Pearl, es que me refrié por eso.-** dice Diamond en un intento desesperado.

**Como sea ¿Qué tal si practicamos el manzai?**

**Me parece bien, me gustaría verlos.**- Platinum muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

**Qué tal si primero comemos algo y luego practicamos.**- Diamond recibe una cachetada de parte de Pearl.

**Ya deja de pensar en comida**.- le grita Pearl.- **sé que tienes hambre pero no siempre tienes que pensar en…**- se calla rápidamente al escuchar uno sollozos. Tanto el como Platinum voltean inmediatamente hacía con Dia.

Ambos están paralizados por lo que estaban viendo. Dia estaba sollozando mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran con sus manos.

**Hey… te dolió mucho… Dia.-** Pearl se pone nervioso.

**Mira lo que hiciste**.- Platinum le grita enojada. Pone su mano sobre el hombro de Diamond y lo mira a los ojos.- **Ya paso no te preocupes.- **dice con voz suave. Pearl pone una cara de "Forever alone" al sentirse excluido.

Sin pensar Dia se sonroja fuertemente**.- ssee- señoo-o –riiita.-**tartamudea. Pero siente como alguien lo jala deshaciendo el dulce contacto con Platinum.

**Hola chicos.-** era "Gold" según Pearl y Platinum.- **necesito llevarme a Dia un rato no les molesta ¿verdad?**

**No, Gold sempai, para nada.**- dice Pearl**.- pero de casualidad para que lo ocupa.**

**Bueno… ahh… ha si le presentare unas lindas chicas que conocí.-** Red se aleja poco a poco sosteniendo el brazo de Dia pero siente un fuerte jaloneo de parte del chico bueno chica.- **pero ¿Qué pasa?**

**No.**- los tres "chicos" se sorprendieron ante aquella declaración de una Platinum sonrojada mientras sostenía la mano del otro sonrojado.- **No Quiero****.**

**No me digas que… ¿Estas celosa, señorita?-** ante aquella confesión se pone tan nerviosa que intenta ocultarlo.

**Pero que tonterías estas diciendo, Pearl.**-muestra su cara seria. Inmediatamente voltea cuando no siente la mano de Diamond, "Gold" se lo había llevado.- **tenemos que encontrar a Dia.**

**Bueno tiene razón porque creo que Gold sempai se llevó a la persona equivocada, debió haberme llevado a mí no a él.**- exclamo un poco celoso. Siente una mirada fría.- **está bien ya entendí. Pero como sea Diamond estaba actuando raro… que idiota usa chaqueta en este lugar**.- Platinum simplemente suspira.

Con Red y Dia

Dia era jalado por un Red furioso.

**¿Está bien, Red sempai? Se ve algo molesto.**

**Lo que pasa es eso.-** Red apuntaba a una Crystal nerviosa y Gold que le sostenía las manos.- **tengo que hacer algo.**

**Tengo mucha hambre sempai.**

**Dia no es momen… ¡eso es! Gracias, Diamond.**

Los dos habían llegado hacia su destino. Al parecer a Crystal se le ilumino el rostro al verlos y Gold todavía no salía de su trance.

**Hola chica seria necesito llevarme a Red sempai si no te molesta. Le voy enseñar como el chico glotón se puede comer un pastel entero.**- Red le propicio un codazo fuerte pero discreto a Gold.

Gold por fin había reaccionado y al ver que sostenía las manos de Cris se sonrojo y las soltó inmediatamente.- **Cris no es lo qu...-** Dia entretenía a Crystal. Red le tapó la boca y se lo llevaba a la fuerza mientras que

Al ver que Red ya se lo había llevado.- **Crystal sempai si me disculpa me voy a comer. **– ella aún seguía sin creer lo que le había pasado.

**Está bien, nos vemos.**- ve como Dia se va. En eso llega Silver que la mira preocupado pues la cara de ella esta roja y se veía nerviosa y algo confundida.

**¿Te sientes bien?**

**Silver creo que algo raro le pasa a Red sempai. E-eel… el**.- se pone más roja lo recordar lo pasado.

**¿Él qué? Crystal me estas preocupando.**

**Y no solo eso Gold esta maquillado.**

**Y yo que pesen que Ruby era el raro. Pero…-** es interrumpido por dos personas.

**Sempais**.- llegan corriendo Pearl y Platinum. -**¡¿NO HAN VISTO A DIA?!**

**Haber primero cálmense y luego hable.**

**Es que Gold sempai se llevó a Dia. Y pues creemos que Dia digo Diamond está actuando raro.**

**Pearl tiene razón. Dia está algo diferente desde la fiesta como si algo malo ocurrió porque la última vez que lo vimos estaba normal**.- dice Platinum algo preocupada.

**Al parecer no es el único. Red y Gold también están actuando raro, ¿verdad, Crystal?**

**También Gold lo vimos normal antes de esa fiesta, tal vez tenga una relación los hechos. Sera mejor que los presionemos para que nos digan la verdad**.- dice Crystal roja pero decidida. Todos asiente.- **Vamos, ellos se fueron a la mesa de postres del centro.**

Con el trio de idiotas

Se encontraban junto a la súper mesa de postre, a diferencia de otras mesas es porque es la que tenía más variedad de postres y además de ser más grande y estar en el centro del jardín.

**Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?** – Red estaba furioso.

**Y-yo… lo siento. Me emocione cuando Cris se me iba a declarar.**

**No ella se iba a declarar a Gold**.- Red suspira. Gold por su parte estaba algo feliz al recordar esa casi declaración y Dia está comiendo unos panecillos de la mesa.

**Pero miren el lado bueno han pasado casi dos horas y no nos han descubierto.**

**Gold, mejor cállate.**- escuchan unos paso hacia ellos voltean con desconfianza pero al ver quiénes eran se tranquilizan.

**Sempais, ¿Cómo han estado?-** eran Sapphire acompañada de Emerald y Wally.

**Muy bien, gracias por preguntar**.- dice Red cortésmente

**Oye Gold, ¿seguro que estas bien? Usualmente eres más molesto.**- dice Emerald mientras lo ve detenidamente.

**¡¿CÓMO QUE MOLESTO?!-** Le grita Gold a Emerald causando que se aturdieran Emerald y Sapphire, y llamara la atención de unos cuantos invitado.

**Red-san, él no se refiere a usted.**- dice Wally.

Entonces Gold reacciona y recuerda que no está en su cuerpo.- **lo siento pensé que se referían a mi.**- dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.

**Oh Dia no te había visto.**- Sapphire se empieza acerca a Dia.- **oye, te ves raro**.- Gold y Red olvidaron que Sapphire tiene los sentidos más desarrollados que una persona normal. Rápidamente le bloquearon el paso a Sapphire dejándola con duda.- **¿pasa algo malo sempais?**

**Los tres están actuando raro.**- Emerald los mira con sospecha pues Red y Gold empezaron a sudar frio mientras que Dia empezó a comer más rápido por los nervios.

**¿No han visto a Ruby y Norman-san?**

**Wally tiene razón. Ruby fue a su fiesta y no regreso por lo que Norman lo fue a buscar, ¿seguros que no pasa nada malo?**

Dia seguía comiendo más rápido mientras que Gold y Red se ponían tensos por los nervios.

**Bueno lo que pa…**

**Aquí están.-** Red fue interrumpido por Silver seguido de Crystal, Pearl, Platinum y ahora también con Green ,Blue y Yellow.

Gold quería correr pero fue detenido por Yellow.- **Red-san, se encuentra bien esta algo helado.-** mientras sostenía la mano de "Red".

**No me pasa nada Yellow sempai**.- Gold dijo mientras le quitaba su mano.

**¿Red sempai, porque le dijo sempai a Yellow sempai?- **Pregunto Pearl.- **eso es raro pero muy raro.**

**Y al parecer a Gold sempai se le pego las tendencias de Ruby, ahora también se maquilla.**

**Eso no es cierto. Esta muy equivocada Sapphire.-** dice Red.

**Red sempai, Gold y Dia quiero que me digan que está pasando.**-la voz de Cris no era muy amigable que digamos.

**¿A qué te refieres? Yo estoy perfectamente bien sino dejare de llamarme Gold Hibiki.**

Todos se quedaron callados a excepción de Green y Blue, que se estaba aguantando la risa, ante aquella afirmación pues el que lo dijo no fu exactamente "el Gold" que ellos creían sino más bien Gold en el cuerpo de Red.

Diamond ya no comía rápido sino que devoraba la comida y Red con facepalm. Emerald que ya no aguantaba esta escena se acercó a la mesa y tomo una jarra de agua para luego acercase a "Gold".

**Esto es por decepcionar a Crystal**.- lanza el contenido hacia dirección a Red pero este le esquiva.

**PERO QUE TE PASA ME PUDISTE HABER MOJADO.**- le grita a Emerald.

**OH POR ARCEUS, DIA.-** gritan Pearl y Platinum.

La razón, simple el agua cayo en Dia por lo que el gorro se mojó dejando caer unos mechones de cabello. Todos se quedaron impactados, a excepción de Blue y Green, al ver a Dia. Finalmente el gorro no aguanto el peso y cayó al suelo dejando a simple vista su cabello hasta los hombros.

**Esta fría… sempai ¿me puedo quitar la chaqueta?-** al ver que Red simplemente asintió y este se la quitó para dejarlo en una silla cerca de él dejando ver su cuerpo de chica, que gracia a Arceus no se mojó la camiseta. Se escuchó un golpe contra el piso.

**Johanna ¿se encuentra bien?**- alguien dijo… la mamá de Dia, que estaba en la mesa junto a las mamás de Red y Gold, se había desmayado.

**MAMÁ**.- Dia quiso correr hacia su mamá pero fue sujetado por Gold.- **déjeme ir sempai.**

**Tranquilo chico glotón.**

**Como quieres que esté tranquilo si su madre se acaba de desmayar.-** Red le grita a Gold

**No me esté gritando Red sempai.**

**Crees que estoy feliz porque estés en mi cuerpo. Casi te le declaras a Crystal en mi cuerpo.-** Crystal se sonroja.

**Ah usted cállese que es muy tonto como para saber que Yellow sempai le gusta.**- tanto Yellow como Red se ponen rojos.

**Así pues mira.**- Red se acerca a la mesa y toma otra jarra.- **Hey Crystal mira lo que Gold hizo por ti.-** Red se dejar caer el agua en la cara logrando quitar el maquillaje y ver el aclamado tatuaje.

Crystal esta roja, Emerald esta irritado, Dia está preocupado, Pearl intenta reanimar a Platinum pues ella estaba en blanco, y todos los demás estaban en shock.

Ambos empezaron a gritarse tonterías y Dia aun era sujetado por Gold. Todos los demás se quedaron en shock por lo que estaban viendo. Blue les hizo una señal para que se acercaran y les empezó a contar de forma breve todo el show.

Pero todos se quedan callados cuando se escucha un grito de un niño al parecer de 6 años.

**MIRA, papá, mamá. Ellos son los borrachos que me encontré en ese laboratorio.-** ese niño era realmente familiar no por la ropa sin por esa gorra blanca y esos ojos de color ruby. Y no solo eso sino que detrás de él estaba Norman y su esposa.

**Así que ellos son los idiotas que de dijiste, RUBY.**- aquel pequeño y tierno era ni nada menos que Ruby.

Todos en el jardín se quedaron estáticos no solo por ver a Ruby pequeño sino porque Gold se había desmayado y Red no mostraba signos de vida.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Como ya saben algún error o comentario son bien recibidos.**

**Espero que les haya divertido este capítulo.**

**Conclusiones**

**¿La mamá de Dia se mejorara?**

**¿Red y Gold sobreviran a Norman?**

**¿Norman los perdonara?**

**¿No creen que Ruby de niño es SUPER tierno?**


	7. Recuerdos y Conclusiones Parte 1

Agradezco a todos que lean mi historia y que opinen respecto a ella, me hacen tan feliz.

**El pequeño de Ruby estará un poco OC **(creo que se dice así) **al igual que Emerald pues como no hubo mucha demostración de su personalidad en la manga.**

**Pero bueno disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

_**MIRA, papá, mamá. Ellos son los borrachos que me encontré en ese laboratorio.-**__ ese niño era realmente familiar no por la ropa sin por esa gorra blanca y esos ojos de color ruby. Y no solo eso sino que detrás de él estaba Norman y su esposa._

_**Así que ellos son los idiotas que de dijiste, RUBY.**__- aquel pequeño y tierno era ni nada menos que Ruby._

_Todos en el jardín se quedaron estáticos no solo por ver a Ruby pequeño sino porque Gold se había desmayado y Red no mostraba signos de vida._

* * *

**~Media hora después~**

Ruby estaba jugando con sus pokemons… bueno nomas con Zuzu pues Mimi, Nana, Coco y Popo miraban con preocupación a su maestro. Pero luego lo aceptaron y se unieron al juego.

La mamás de nuestros protagonistas Red y Gold, Amelia y Charlotte, se encontraban pidiendo disculpas a Johanna, que se había recuperado de la fuerte impresión de su hijo, y Rose, esposa de Norman. Rose simplemente miraba con preocupación a los sempais de su hijo esperando que su esposo no los mate.

Norman estaba parado con la mirada seria mientras se sacudía las manos al lado de su Vigoroth mientras que todos los invitados y Holders a excepción de Ruby, él estaba jugando, miraban a Red y Gold con compasión. La razón Norman los había golpeado hasta dejarlos inmóviles del dolor, con el permiso de sus madres, y sin dudarlo después de la paliza que le dio Norman, por Latias (en su forma enfermera humana) y Daisy fueron a curados y vendarlos.

El profesor Oak suspiro.- **bueno esperaremos a que los idiotas se recuperen recomiendo que cada Holder cuide al idiota que haya sufrido un cambio de su región. **Todos de aceptaron aquella propuesta.

Norman, que ya había metido su pokemon a la pokeball, y su esposa se fueron a sentar con el profesor Birch y los maestros de Ruby y Sapphire.

Amelia y Charlotte se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Giovanni y Britani.

Johanna se fue a la mesa donde se encontraban los padres de Platinum y Jericor.

_Trio de Sinnoh_

Dia sin su gorra ni chaqueta realmente parecía una chica tanto Pearl como Platinum no lo dejaban de mirar provocándole un poco de vergüenza. Se encontraban parados sin decir nada, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que hablo Pearl.

**Entonces Diamond es una chica… entonces yo… golpe a una chica**.- Diamond simplemente asintió viendo como Pearl se ponía nervioso.

**Básicamente sigo siendo un chico… con cuerpo de chica.**

**Eso no tiene sentido, ¿sabes?**- Pearl lo mira con más tranquilidad y al ver eso Dia se relaja.-**Bueno esto será temporal estoy seguro de que el profesor Oak y Bill arreglaran el problema. ¿No crees, Platinum?... ¿Platinum? ¿Señorita? **

Ambos voltearon hacía con Platinum, su cara era indescriptible que podía confundirse con envidia o enojo.

**¿Por qué?**- susurro apenas oíble.- **¿Por qué Diamond tiene más que yo si somos de la edad? ¡Ni siquiera es un mujer de nacimiento!**- alzo la voz pero solo se escuchó entre ellos.

Diamond y Pearl no entendía nada de lo que había dicho Platinum. Pearl observo como ella hacia movimientos con las manos, voltea a mirar a Dia luego a Platinum, entonces capta lo que se refería ella.

**Dia… digo Diamond, lo que quiere decir la señorita es porque tu estas "más desarrollada" que ella.**- dijo como si nada para luego entender lo que acababa de decir, se sonroja fuertemente.- **¡SEÑORITA! ¿Cómo se puede fijar en eso?**- Dia estaba rojo al igual que Platinum.

**¡E-eso n-no es cierto!... Bueno tal vez. ¡UN MOMENTO! Eres un pervertido.**- lo señala mientras da un paso atrás y se abraza a sí misma.

**¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**Nos miraste de manera fija nuestros p-pe-ch.-** Platinum están tan enojada como avergonzada.

**Tú eres la pervertida por que fuiste la primera en fijarte.**

Y así comenzaron a discutir, Dia estaba algo confuso por lo que decían, sin olvidar lo avergonzado que se sentía. Así que decidió huir digo irse a comer.

_Trio de Hoenn_

Sapphire veía con melancolía como Ruby jugaba con sus pokemons. Cuando de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

**¿Se encuentra bien, Sapphire-san?-** la voz de Wally había logrado sacarla del trance.

**Es que se ve tan diferente al Ruby que conozco.**

**Si lo sé, solo espero que no sea molesto**.- dice Emerald.- **Vamos, tenemos que cuidarlo.-** Se acercan a Ruby, quien siente su presencia y voltea a verlos. Se miran entre sí con algo de desconfianza. Entonces Wally se arma de valor y habla.

**Ho-hola, yo soy Wally y ellos son Emerald y Sapphire. Somos entrenadores pokemons pero en esta ocasión te vamos a cuidar.**

**Oh es un gusto conocerlos, soy Ruby y algún día seré un gran entrenador pokemon… ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?-** dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna que con tan solo verla Sapphire se sonroja. Los presentes se dan cuentan de eso.

Emerald la mira de manera maliciosa.-**Haber ¿Cómo se le llaman a las personas que les gustan los niños?... ah sí, PEDOFILOS. **

Sapphire se sonroja más y lo mira con enojo.-** ¡Calla! No digas nada.**

**Ya chicos no es hora de estarse peleando, recuerden que tenemos que cuidar de Ruby.**

Los dos suspiran resignados**.-Esta bien**.- Voltean hacía con Ruby, que había aguardado a todos sus pokemons.

**¿Qué es pedófilo?-** dice el pequeñín.

Sapphire y Wally miran a Emerald con una mirada "es tu culpa".- **¿Qué?**

**Bueno se podría decir ****a las personas que aman a los niños****.-** dice Wally de manera que no se asuste el pequeño Ruby.

**Oh ya veo.**- muestra una sonrisa tierna provocando que Sapphire lo abrazara, y enterneciendo a Wally y Emerald.

**¡ERES TAN TIERNO!**- Ruby no puedo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, mientras que Emerald los miraba enfadados y Wally intentaba tranquilizarlo. Después de unos minutos lo dejo de abrazar.

**Tú también eres muy linda**-Sapphire no se sonroja se pone roja como un tomate.- **¡Cuando sea más grande me gustaría tener una novia así de linda como tú!... eh ¿está bien?**

Sapphire está respirando fuertemente y su cara estaba roja como el cabello de Silver. Los chicos mayores la miraban con preocupación al igual que el pequeño.

**L-lo si-siento, solo e-es un pe-pequeño ma-areo.-** se cubría la cara mientras intentaba no tartamudea. Ruby se le acerca para mirarla mejor, pues él era un poco alto para su edad pues le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo, y abrazarla por las piernas.

**¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla?-** Sapphire no sabía que era más raro, Ruby pidiéndole que tuvieran una batalla o el de tener una novia como ella.

Emerald harto de la escena.- **¡SI TANTO SE QUIEREN PORQUE NO SIMPLEMETE SE CASAN!**- dicho o más bien gritado esto provoco que Sapphire reaccionara.

**Oye, Emerald-san. No crees que estas exagerando un poco.**-Wally mirar a Sapphire y a Ruby, este último no podía mirarle los ojos, provocándole nervios al igual que Emerald.

**O-oye, Ruby. No le creas lo que dice solo está un poco molesto.**

**Entonces, ¿Sapphire-chan no me quiere?-** Ruby pone unos ojos de cachorrito triste.

Sapphire caen en sus propias rodillas avergonzada. Todos se quedaron callados ante aquellas palabras.

**¡EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_Trio de Kanto y trio Jotho_

Unos dos metros de la gran mesa con postres, se encuentra nuestro idiotas favoritas vendados, tirados y agonizando de dolor, y alrededor de ellos se encuentran sus compañeros Holders de su región.

Mientras que Yellow y Crystal se encontraban por la salud de ellos, Blue simplemente sonreía tomando fotos para "un álbum del idiota Campeón" que se vendería como pan caliente, y simplemente Green y Silver observaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Me duele tanto.-**Gold se abrazaba a sí mismo.

**No puedo creer que Ruby tenga razón… ahora veo porque le tiene tanto miedo.**- Red se intenta levantar pero como el dolor es más fuerte solo se sienta al igual que Gold.

**Entonces Red-san está en el cuerpo de Gold-san**.- dice Yellow un poco confundida.

**Y Gold está en el cuerpo de Red sempai.**

**Así es Crystal Red sempai y yo intercambiamos cuerpo.**

**La pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-** dice Silver mientras los analiza.- **no tienen alguna idea.**

**Par de idiotas recuerden que hicieron en el laboratorio de mi abuelo.**

**¿Qué tal si mejor esperamos? Así cuando Dia hable, se complete toda la historia.**- dice Blue mientras ve de lejos a Dia cerca de la mesa de postres comiendo unas gelatinas.- **además ocupamos que se recuperen.**

**Todo es culpa de Ruby.-** Gold dice enojado

**¿Por qué dices eso, Gold? Si nosotros técnicamente los emborrachamos.**

**Es su culpa que mi hermoso rostro se haya arruinado**.- dice fingiendo lágrimas.

**Y hablando de rostros**.- la voz de Cris sonó muy seria, provocándole un escalofrió a Gold**.- ¿Por qué demonios tienes ese tatuaje en tu cara?**

**Ya Crystal-san tranquilícese. Ahora no puedes golpear a Gold en ese estado. Además no está en su cuerpo y si golpea a su cuerpo le estaría golpeando a Red-san.-** Yellow sonaba nerviosa. Cris suspiro aceptando lo que acaba de decir su sempai.

**Idiotas, ¿ya se pueden levantar?- **dice Blue soltando una pequeña risa. Tanto Gold como Red intentaban levantarse y al parecer lo habían logrado.

Gold se estira un poco y luego suspira.- **ya me duele menos que hace rato.**

**Qué bien se siente sentir mi cuerpo… bueno el cuerpo de Gold.**

**Y así que… Gold se le estaba declarando a Cris.**- dice Blue con malicia mientras los mencionados se sonrojan.

**P-pero de que es-está hablando, Bl-blue sempai.**

Blue comenzó a reír**.- Red lo dijo durante su discusión, ¿o me equivoco?-** Gold le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por cuatro personas.

**Sempais, ¿se siente mejor?**- la voz de Sapphire logro atraer la atención dejando al olvido la pequeña confesión. Junto a ella estaba Emerald, Wally y sin olvidar al pequeño Ruby.

**¿Quiénes son ellos?-** Ruby pregunta y voltea a mirar a todos pero su mirada se detiene en Red y Gold para acercárseles.- **ustedes son los borrachos del laboratorio.**

Irritado, Gold le grita.- **¡por tu culpa mocoso malcriado golpearon mi hermoso rostro y me dejaron en vergüenza!… tú y tu padre tendrán la culpa si a mí ros…-** Gold quedo callado al ver que todos se le quedaron viéndolo y no exactamente de enojo por haberle gritado al niño sino más bien de burla y verla cara de Red a diferencia de los demás estaba rojo.- **pero que les pasa porque me miran así… y porque siento un brisita helada.**

**Esto es por llamarme mocoso malcriado.-**Gold pudo entender el porqué de esas caras… Ruby le había bajado los pantalones revelando unos bóxer con imágenes de pikachus.

La risa fue soltada al final, no solo los pokedex holders sino también los otros invitados. Red se cubría la cara con las manos de la vergüenza pero Gold ni se inmutó.

**¡SUBETE LOS PANTALONES!**- dice Red con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Y los Flashazos comenzaron a sonar, no solo de Blue sino de los invitados.

**¿Pero por qué si son tus favoritos? ¿O acaso querías que me pusieran los de eevees?**- Gold dice con maldad. Provocando más risas.

**¡Sé que estás enojado porque grite tu maldita declaración pero ahora!… ¡SUBETE LOS PANTALONES!-** se podría decir que Red está que arde.

**Está bien.-** Gold se sube los pantalones. Mira a Ruby con enojo hasta tenía una venita salida en su cara.- **en cuanto a ti pagaras por lo de mi rostro.**- Gold se comenzó a acercar a Ruby. Sin pensarlo dos veces corre quedando atrás de Crystal.

**Ya es suficiente, Gold. No dejare que lastimes a Ruby. Es solo un niño como podrías lastimarlo.**

**Pero que estás diciendo… ****si yo amo a los niños**** tanto así que lo abrazaría tan pero tan fuerte… por que los quiero.**- la voz de Gold no fue exactamente bien recibida por todos, hasta les provoco preocupación pues sonaba como un psicópata.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el profesor Oak y Norman. Ruby al ver a su padre corría hacia él.

**Veo que ya están recuperados, le hablaremos a Diamond para poder oír lo que paso en su "fiesta"**.- dice el profesor.

**Veo que te estas divirtiendo, ¿verdad Ruby?**- Norman sonaba tranquilo al ver a su hijo feliz.

**Así es… hasta tengo una linda novia**.- Ruby dice alegremente, TODOS voltean hacia a Sapphire, que estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Eso les provoco una sonrisa a los dos adultos.-** y también conocí a un pedófilo.**- dice señalando a Gold.

Todos se quedaron helados por aquellas palabras. Gold podía sentir su muerte. Miro de reojo a Norman y lo que vio no exactamente alegría. Y estaba seguro que había visto una sonrisa en Ruby pero sin aquella inocencia que supuestamente tenia.

_Maldito chico cursi._- pensó Gold.

**~30 minutos después~**

Se encontraban nuestros cuatros protagonistas sentados frente a una mesa elegante rectangular en el centro del jardín según para que se avergonzaran de sus actos estúpidos. Estaban sentados de izquierda a derecha, en la esquina Diamond que comía unos ricos moelleux. Luego Red y Gold, que estaban peor que antes, la razón es que Norman iba golpear a Gold por ser un pedófilo con su hijo pero Red entro a defender su cuerpo, y al final los dos fueron golpeados quedando peor y con más vendas e incluso traían una en su cabeza. Y en la otra esquina se encontraba el pequeño Ruby comiendo sin cuidado unos dulces y galletas.

Sapphire, Emerald y Wally le estaban explicando el porqué de que Ruby le había dicho a Gold pedófilo. Los otros pokedex holders se había ido a sentar con su familia, quedando el profesor junto a Bill para interrogarlos.

**Entonces, Diamond, puedes decir que ocurrió exactamente en la fiesta, otra vez.**

**Está bien profesor, se lo contare de manera general.** – deja de comer y mira al su alrededor antes de hablar.- **Red sempai nos había invitado a una fiesta, y ahí Gold sempai saco una "botella especial", que se la había dado un viejo para animar una fiesta.-** Gold podía sentir la ira de su madre.- **después de tomarla toda me sentí muy alegre e inquieto, y mientras yo comía toda la botana los sempais estaban haciendo bromas con mi pokegear.**

Diamond fue interrumpido por Norman.- **de casualidad nadie dijo algo sobre ropa**.-en la voz de Norman se le podría notar enojo.

**Ah sí, Ruby sempai marco y dijo algo sobre si lavaban ropa ahí.**- Norman miro a Ruby, que seguía comiendo inocentemente, con una mirada "espera a que crezcas".- **después de las bromas telefónicas me dio sed y Red sempai trajo unos tequilas, que por cierto me quemaron la garganta**.- Red sentía que si no lo iba matar Norman de seguro que su madre si lo haría.- **Ruby sempai dijo que traía para hacer tatuajes y pues Gold sempai le dijo si le hacia uno. Y no me acuerdo mucho ya, solo que estaba compitiendo a tomarme una completa contra Red sempai y todo se volvió negro. Y desperté en el laboratorio de profesor Elm.**

Al profesor se le escapo un largo suspiro.- **y ustedes, ¿recuerdan algo?**

**Bueno… gracias a la golpiza de Norman yo recordé lo que paso.**- dice Gold para luego ver a su sempai que estaba rezando para no morir en manos de su mamá.- **bueno lo que paso después de que Dia se desmayara fue…**

_Flashback_

_**Fondo, fondo, fondo… - **__repetían Gold, quien ya no traía sus tenis y estaba muy mal maquillado, y Ruby, que no traía camisa, a Red y Diamond mientras ellos tomaban una "botella"._

_Hasta que Dia cayó al suelo con la botella a la mitad y Red que la termino._

_**SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO.- **__dice Red mientras trata de mantenerse de pie._

_**Ehh,chicos creo que deberíamos llevar a Dia con un doctor.- Ruby intentando despertarlo.**_

_**Vamos con el viejo porque aquí no hay hospitales ni nada, además es parecido a un doctor**__.-Gold quien ayudaba a Ruby a levantar a Dia y mantener el equilibrio._

_**Eschhta dechidido, síganme los buevos.- **__Dice Red mientras intenta caminar hacia la puerta seguido de los chicos._

_~5 minutos~_

_Entra a la casa Red, que apenas se podía mantener, seguido por un Ruby carcajeándose y un Gold cargando a Diamond, cabe decir que esto últimos caminaban balanceándose._

_**¡¿Como que se te olvidaron las llaves?¡-**__ le grito Gold a Red._

_**Shhuuu…tu tranqui y yo nervoso. Sentese… yo las boscare**__.- Red estaba completamente BORRACHO. Suspirando los __Kohai aceptaron, Gold tiro a Dia en el otro sillón para luego sentarse a un lado de Ruby._

_**Entonces sempai… ¿Cómo le va con Cris sempai?**_

_**Pues que quieres que te diga… ella cree que soy un mujeriego… si hubiera una forma de alejarme de las chicas, es que no lo puedo evitar.**__- ante aquella confesión Ruby sonríe con burla._

_**Que patético es Gold sempai.**_

_**¡CALLA! Que tu estas peor por fingir.**_

_**Veo que esta igual que Sapphire. Yo realmente no recuerdo nada y ella… no me quiere decir que paso.**__- se podía ver enojo en los ojos de Ruby a pesar de no haber alzado la voz._

_**Oye, chico cursi… realmente no recuerdas nada.- **__dice Gold preocupado. Era su imaginación a el alcohol los había hecho más sensibles._

_Ruby comenzó a llorar de tristeza pero se podría decir que era muy gracioso por como lo hacía.- __**porque… todos sabe lo que paso…hasta usted sabe y yo no…**_

_Gold le empieza a dar unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda__**.- y crees que estoy normal… Cris no quiere salir conmigo… a no pero si es Eusine el-lla…**__- Gold comienza a llorar también. Agarra la botella de tequila que está en la mesita y llena dos vasos pequeños. Le da uno a Ruby.- __**te entiendo compadre**__.- ambos empiezan a tomárselo._

_~10 minutos después~_

_Gold y Ruby se encontraba más borrachos de lo que estaban._

_**No las pude encotar… naa no impota vámonos de sehuro que el viejo está ahí.-**__ Red sale por la puerta seguido de un Ruby cantando y un alegre Gold, ambos cargando a Dia. _

_Red cerraba la casa para verla unos minutos, básicamente cuando estaba buscando las llaves hizo un enorme desastre, muebles que si no estaban volteados estaban tirados afuera junto a los pokemons y sin olvidar toda la basura tirada.- __**eshta perfecta**__.- dice alegremente para luego cerrar la puerta._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Y eso fue lo que paso en la casa de Red sempai después de que Diamond se desmayara.**- todos pusieron la cara de "poker face" después de oír lo que dijo Gold.

**Y ahora falta contarlo que hicimos en el laboratorio.-** dice Red que ya había dejado de rezar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Lamento dejarlo en suspenso, otra vez. Pero estuve muy ocupada y estaré todavía, una palabra puede explicarlo todo: EXAMENES. Pero bueno subiere la segunda parte lo más próximo posible. **

**Y como siempre errores y/o sugerencias son bien recibidos, con el fin de mejorar la historia**.

**Y lamento la mala ortografía cuando Red hablaba pues estaba borracho.**

**Conclusiones:**

**¿Fue un milagro que Gold y Red sobrevivieran a Norman?**

**¿Sapphire es una pedófila o solo porque es Ruby?**

**¿Quién no se sonroja con un chibi Ruby?**

**¿Red y Gold morirán en manos de sus madres?**

**¿Qué demonios hicieron en el laboratorio?**


	8. Recuerdos y conclusiones Parte - 2

Ya regrese y tal vez en esta segunda parte no sea tan divertida pero hay razones.

Chicas que aman a la forma chibi de nuestros protagonistas, cuidado.

Están advertidas.

Que disfruten el capitulo

* * *

_**Y eso fue lo que paso en la casa de Red sempai después de que Diamond se desmayara.**__- todos pusieron la cara de "poker face" después de oír lo que dijo Gold._

_**Y ahora falta contarlo que hicimos en el laboratorio.-**__ dice Red que ya había dejado de rezar._

* * *

**Entonces... porque se quedan callados.-** dice Bill, pues despues que Red hablara hubo un momento de silencio.

**Huy… pero que amargado eres, solo quería darle más emoción**.- dice Gold.-**Bueno lo que paso fue…**

_Flashback_

_Nuestros héroes se encontraban enfrente del laboratorio en medio de la noche. Seguían borrachos y Diamond inconsciente, ahora era cargado por Ruby, con tan solo la diferencia de que Red estaba descalzo, mientras que los otros Holders seguía igual desde que salieron de la casa. Si compitieran a ver quién es el más borracho de los tres, Red se queda con el premio pero Gold le seguiría de cerca, y Ruby está un poco lejos de la meta._

_**El viejo no está… ¿qué hacemos?**__- dice Ruby mientras veía el laboratorio. No se podía ver ninguna luz prendida o escucharse algún ruido, técnicamente no había nadie.- __**¿Entramos?**_

_**Fues yo creo que see , bero ¿cómo?**__- Red visualiza el laboratorio. Cuando se le enciende un foco, ósea tiene una idea.- __**romperemos las ventanas con piedrash.-**__ Red toma una piedra la avienta a una ventana para luego seguir con la siguiente._

_**Pero no she puede pasar por ahí.**__- Gold tenía razón las ventanas no se quebraron lo suficiente para que alguien pudieran entrar._

_**Entonces, "Plan Z".**_

_Gold y Ruby observan como su sempai se acerca a la puerta del laboratorio. Red queda enfrente de la puerta, respira hondo para luego hacer un intento de la pose de la grulla, que con trabajo se podía mantener de pie, imaginasen._

_**¡AAAHHH!-**__ Red le da una patada a la puerta pero en vez que pasara lo que tenía planeado se había golpeado así mismo para luego caer, pero eso sí, la había dado a la puerta._

_**JAJAJAJA.- **__Gold y Ruby se empezaron a reír de lo tonto que se vio su sempai._

_**Shi tanta risa tienen intedelo ushtedes.-**__ Red les grito mientras se sobaba la parte golpea, su brazo izquierdo, e intentaba levantarse._

_**Psss eso es fáchil chequen y aprendan.-**__ espera a que su sempai se levante y se retire, Gold se acerca a la puerta para luego alejarse en grandes pasos. Se detiene y mira la puerta fijamente.- __**UUAAAAHH.**__-grita mientras corre y patea la puerta bueno intenta pues antes de tocarla se resbala y cae golpeándose contra la puerta.- __**AUCH, esho dolio…-**__No eran de esperarse la risas de Red y Ruby.- __**¡CALLENSE!... es yu turno chico cursi.- **__se levanta adolorido y se acerca a Ruby para quitarle a Diamond._

_Ruby se acerca a la puerta. Se queda analizándola y ve que es de madera.- __**¿Qué patsa, Ruby?... haay, el nino bonito no quiere ensuciarse.-**__ dice Red en un tono de burla y Gold se ríe ante el comentario._

_Ruby, a diferencia de sus sempais, no hace ninguna pose. Y le da una fuerte patada a la puerta provocando que cayera, dejando mudos a Red y a Gold. Ruby fija la mirada en su sempais con odio y seriedad. Red se esconde detrás de Gold, que carga a Dia, para protegerse y temblar de miedo como su kohai._

_Suena un bufido seguido de unas carcajadas.-__** debería haber visto sus caras. Parecían niñitas asustadas.**__- Y así, Ruby está riendo y sus sempais intentan analizar lo que acaba de pasar para que luego se rían junto con él._

_**Eres bueno… bero ya enserio, eres muuy fuerbe aunque no lo parezcas.**__- dice Gold ya más tranquilo al igual que Red__**.- dinos yu secrebo.**_

_**No son secretos… se podrían decir que son razones.**__- tanto como Red y Gold estaba confundidos.- __**es que tengo que cuidar a una salvaje y protegerme de una bestia… pero como sea, ¿Qué tal si mejor entramos?-**__ haciendo caso de lo de dicho se levantan. Red y Gold caminan junto a Ruby hacia adentro del laboratorio._

_**¿Y quién eshta "bestia"?-**__ pregunta Gold_

_**Pues obvio, mi papá.**_

_**Tanto asi es yu papa.-**__ dice Red._

_**Ajam, e incluso me golpeo tan fuerte que quede noqueado por tres horas.- **__dicho eso entro al laboratorio seguido por los idiotas._

_Dentro del laboratorio_

_**¡WooooW! Están grande y genial.**__- Red junto a sus kohais observaban el laboratorio donde resaltaban tres grandes maquinas con…_

_**Tubos ahí metamosh a Dia.-**__ Red le quita a Gold el muchacho que cargaba. Se dirijio al tubo de la izquierda. Al lado del tubo había una plataforma donde se podían ver botones.- __**¿Cómo she prende eshta cosa?**_

_**Aquí hay un interruptor.-**__ Ruby levanta una palanca y el laboratorio se ilumina.- __**listo.**_

_Ve como se prenden los botones y presiona uno al azar. Red feliz por haber atinado el botón que habría el tubo, deja con cuidado a Dia. Para volver a presionar botones a lo loco mientras silba (la canción cuando se curan los pokemons en el videojuego)._

_**¿Qué eshta hachiendo?-**__ Gold lo mira con curiosidad._

_**bues imito a una enfermera.**__- dice Red para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo._

_**Esho es… ¡GENIAL! Yo bambién quiero intentarlo.- **__Gold se acerca a sempai pero es empujado por él.- __**¿Qué le pasha, shempai?**_

_**Conshiguete tu propio victima.**__- Gold no sabía si tomarlo como un amenaza por la voz que empleo o simplemente estaba enojado._

_Gold ve como Ruby observa la última de las maquinas que a diferencia de las otras esta poseía un tubo pero de vidrio. Al lado de la máquina del medio estaba una escoba, estaba porque Gold la tomo y se acerca a su kohai._

_Ruby se percata de su presencia y voluntariamente voltea.- __**¿Qué pasa… **__- Gold lo había golpeado con la escoba tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, eso sí, no lo hirió gravemente._

_**Genial, ahora yo también**__.- toma a Ruby, y sin pensarlo dos veces hace lo mismo que su sempai, introducir a Ruby al tubo y presionar botones a lo loco. Sin embargo, el patea a la maquina con diversión. Hasta que…_

_**¡AAAAAHHHHH!**__- inmediatamente corre con sempai olvidándose de Ruby. Ve como Red tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Dia, sin embargo, le parecía algo diferente._

_**¿Qué eshta pashando?-**__ Gold lo miraba preocupado._

_**¡A DIA LE SALIO UNOS TUMORES EN EL PECHO!-**__ gracias al susto, Red hablaba normal. Y al parecer no era el único con miedo. _

_Lo que Red había llamado tumores eran en realidad los pechos de Dia, que ahora era una chica. Tanto Red como Gold estaban nerviosos. Entonces, Gold sonríe provocándole esperanza a Red._

_**Hay una maquina con un tubo metálico, ¿No?-**__ Red asiente y capta la idea de Gold. _

_Ya así, sempai y kohai meten al chico digo a la chica en la máquina de centro. Suspiran felices por la gran idea._

_**Lo dejaremos ahí y culparan a los locos.**__- dice Red refiriéndose a los científicos. Los dos empiezan a reír.- __**¿y Ruby, donde eshtan? **__– se dirija a buscarlo pero por accidente cae y para evitar la caída se sujeta de una palanca de la máquina._

_**OH NO.**__- Ven como la maquina empieza a iluminarse y hacer ruidos raros._

_**¿Qué hacemos?-**__ Gold entro en pánico y Red empezó a presionar botones sin cuidado. Hasta que por fin la maquina dejo de hacer ruidos Red subió la palanca._

_**¿Puedes abrir, Gold?**_

_Gold abre la puerta del tubo y entra.- __**¡No esta!**_

_**¡¿Qué?!**__- Red se dirige apresurado pero por el nerviosismo tropieza con sus propios pies para caer dentro del tubo con Gold. La puerta se cierra y la palanca se baja por el golpe de ambos contra el tubo._

_La máquina se sobrecalentó y por efecto el laboratorio sufrió un corto._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Y después de eso, todo se volvió negro.-** dice Red con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Gold se tocaba sus heridas. Todos pero enserio todos estaban incrédulos al escuchar su historia.

**Eso fue… ¡LO MAS TONTO QUE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA!**- Grito Bill enojado.- **bueno pero solo hay otra duda.**

**¿Cuál?-** preguntaron ambos.

**¿Cómo llegaron hasta afuera?-** dice el profesor.

Red y Gold se quedaron callados y voltearon hacia el pequeñín de Ruby, que los miraba confundido.- **¿Qué pasa?**

**Ehh, Ruby. Tú no sabes lo que paso del laboratorio.**- dice Bill un poco más tranquilo.

**Si, ¿quieren saber lo que me paso ahí?-** todos asiente.- **bueno ya estaba en un tubo…**

_Flashback _

_Y como dijo Ruby, él estaba anteriormente encerrado en tubo, por culpa de Gold. Solo con una pequeña diferencia, él era un niño. Y por supuesto estaba desnudo pues su ropa le quedaba grande excepto el gorro._

_**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo saldré?**__- analiza el tubo. Ve que a lado de él esta una mochila y sin pensarlo busca en ella.- __**mira, un pokegear**__.- lo toma y con los pantalones (pues desde la fiesta no traía camisa) se cubre para luego empezar a golpear el tubo con fuerza. Entonces el vidrio se empieza a cuartear__**.- AAAAAHHHHH**__.- patea el vidrio con la pierna cubierta con la tela del pantalón._

_**CRAAASHHH**__.- vidrio se rompió el vidrio. Feliz Ruby, vuelve a meter el pokegear en la mochila para lanzarlo a fuera y tira el pantalón. Y con cuidado sale del tubo, sin contarse. _

_**¿Qué hare? estoy todo desnudo.-**__ dice Ruby algo rojo pues sigue desnudo.- __**espero que no haya nadie por aquí… pero, ¿Qué hago en un laboratorio?**_

_Empieza toma la mochila para iniciar a caminar y ve que una maquina le sale humo. Ve un botón grande y rojo que dice "botón de emergencia". La curiosidad fue tan grande que lo presiono y como resultado se abrió el tubo dejando caer dos cuerpos inconscientes._

_Ruby se acerca a ellos__**.- pero que feo apestan a alcohol. Y qué curioso tatuaje tiene este borracho**__.- se le viene una idea al pequeñín. Se acerca Red y le quita su camisa para ponérsela él. Alegrado de que ya no estaba desnudo pero enojado porque.- __**parece un vestido**__.- exclama molesto._

_Ve hacia la puerta y decide buscar a su familia, pero ve a los borrachos.- __**no puedo dejarlos aquí**__.- toma a Red y lo jala con todas sus fuerzas hacia fuera, para seguir luego con Gold.- __**será como un favor por su camisa. Ahora por el cielo deduzco que son como las 6 de la mañana por lo…**_

_**GRRRR.**__- el estómago de Ruby básicamente le estaba diciendo "DAME COMIDA". Por inercia toca su estómago. _

_**Es hora de desayunar. Lo más seguro que tal vez haya alguna fruta en el bosque.**__- voltea ver a Red y Gold.- __**como mi papá dice "algunos idiotas son como un Magikarp, inútiles y débiles; pero cuando la necesidad lo demanda son como un Gyarados, fuertes y resistentes."**_

_Ruby toma la mochila y se empieza a alejar y sin voltear hacia atrás.- __**espero que sean ese tipo de idiotas.**__- corre con una gran sonrisa hacia el bosque con mucha energía._

_**~10 minutos después~ **_

_Ruby estaba en la rama de un árbol, intentado arrancar una manzana._

_**Un poco más…**__- la sujeta pero cae de la rama.- __**AUCH. Sí que dolió la caída pero no importa ya es la última**__.- había como seis manzanas en el suelo. Puso su mochila contra el árbol para utilizar lo como almohada. _

_**Que rico saben**__.- Ruby ya se estaba comiendo una manzana y luego otra y otra, hasta que ya no haber.- __**comer mucho da sueño**__.- un gran bostezo suena y largo. Ruby se acomoda para quedar profundamente dormido._

_Fin del Flashback_

**Y luego de eso desperté por un grito de mi papá. "****¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?" grito papá.-** Norman siente la mirada enojada de su esposa.

**Bueno ya todo lo contado, se pudo saber lo que ocurrió. Ahora se hablara de los cambios.**- dice el profesor Oak.- **Bill hazme me haces el favor.**

**Bueno para empezar las maquinas que descompusieron eran: el transportador así que si sabemos que fue lo que lo transporto a Dia con el profesor Elm.**- Dice Bill sacando conclusiones.- **la otra era un prototipo de una máquina para definir el género del huevo de un pokemon. Lo más seguro que dañaron el sistema de la maquina provocando un cambio en el inocente de Diamond.**- Red siente varias miradas.- **y la última era una máquina para definir en cuanto tiempo va eclosionar un huevo, pero como son unos "genios" cambiaron su fin ideal.**- y voltea a ver a Ruby.- **y ya saben el resultado.**

**Bueno para volver a la normalidad a Diamond y Ruby tardaremos máximo como tres días.-** el profesor mira a los dos más viejos**.- y cuanto a ustedes los podemos cambiar de cuerpo ya, pero como castigo los cambiaremos hasta mañana.**

**¿Qué?**- gritaron.- **¡¿pero, por qué?!**

**Por haber emborrachado a dos inocentes** **y haberlos transformado**.- les grita Bill.

**Bueno solo tengo una duda.**

**¿Cuál, Gold?**- dice Oak.

**Porque esos señores están poniendo una pantalla y un proyector.**- Gold apunta a unos hombres que acababan de instalar una pantalla blanca y un proyector conectado a una lapto frente de ellos.

**Ya se los pedí, no te preocupes Gold. Te aseguro que te vas a divertir.**- la voz era helada y sombría.

Red reconocía esa voz. Empezó a temblar del miedo.- **porque dices eso, ma-ammá.**

Así era la mamá de Red mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.- **no te puedo golpear pero te puedo hacer sufrir**.- Red temblaba cada paso que daba su madre al acercarse al proyector.- **fui con tu abuela y ella me dio algo que te gustara.**- introdujo un disco en la lapto.

El proyecto reflejaba un… ¿video?

_En el video se podía ver el interior de una casa. En ella se veía a Amalia un poco más joven. _

_**Mamá, me encanta la idea de grabar la infancia de Red. Pero ¿Dónde estará?-**__ Amalia parecía preocupada._

_**¡LIBERTAD!-**__ grita un Red de cuatro años DESNUDO. Corre alrededor de Amalia._

_**Red ponte algo de ropa.**_

_**¡NOOOOOOOO!**_

**JAJAJA…**- las risas de todos se hicieron notar. Red, él se estaba retorciendo de la vergüenza en la silla. Yellow se sonroja a tal grado de desmayarse, Green y Silver se están riendo, si enserio SE ESTÁN RIENDO, y algunos líderes de gimnasio toman video (no pregunten quien °_°).

**¡Que patético se ve! Ni siquiera yo hice eso**.- dice entre risa Ruby.

**De seguro debes de estar sufriendo, ¿verdad, sempai?- **Gold había olvidado sus heridas y reía a carcajadas.

**No te preocupes, que tú eres el siguiente.**- Gold deja de reír y voltea hacia atrás.- **mamá, no estarás hablando enserio.**

Charlotte toma delicadamente el brazo de Gold.- **no te preocupes Amalia, no voy a lastimar el cuerpo de tu hijo.**

**De eso no te preocupes.**- viendo a su hijo retorciéndose de la vergüenza mientras el video pasaba la interesante infancia de su hijo.

**Vamos, Gold. Vamos a hablar en otro lugar.**- se lo lleva jalando hacia dentro del hotel.

**Máteme… por favor**.- susurra con una mirada de miedo. Crystal miraba con compasión a Gold al igual que Emerald.

**Espero que no se vuelva más loco de lo que esta.-** dice Silver. Ambos asienten al ver como la familia había entrado en el hotel.

**Esto va a valer más que un diamante**.- dice Blue mientras filma el video y las reacciones de los idiotas.

Esta reunión va hacer, sin alguna duda, la más divertida que de seguro van a tener los pokedex holders y compañía.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora:**

**Espero que le guste porque estuve tan bloqueada y estresada que las ideas no llegaban.**

**Como siempre ideas, sugerencias y/o errores que tuve (en especial las faltas de ortografía), son bienvenidos. O si tienen alguna duda con gusto se la contesto. **

**_AkitaCami02:_ iba usar esa idea pero mejor lo aguarde para otra historia que pienso escribir. Pero si esa era mi idea principal pero me iba a complicar más. **

_**Taylor Rowan**_**: realmente no me siento capaz de escribir así de genial como otros escritores. Pero realmente gracias por invitarme, tal vez más para adelante.**

**Conclusiones**

**¿Acaso Red y Gold son esa clase de idiotas?**

**¿Es mi imaginación o sus madres son bipolares?**

**No se preocupen que Ruby también va sufrir.**

**¿Dia será acosado por sus amigos?**


End file.
